Le fils du Moldu
by Hypathie
Summary: Autant par défi et besoin affectif que par véritable amour, Eileen Prince, une sang-pur, épouse le Moldu Tobias Rogue. Malgré le soutien de deux membres de sa famille, le mariage sera un échec dont souffrira son fils Severus.
1. Rébellion

Le Fils du Moldu

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Vous croiserez cependant quelques O.C. au détour de ces lignes, en particulier les membres de la famille Prince (hormis Eileen bien sûr…).

Genre: Drama/Angst

Personnages principaux : Eileen Prince, Tobias et Severus Rogue

Rating : T. Quelques scènes de violence.

Résumé : Spoiler T7. Autant par défi et besoin affectif que par véritable amour, Eileen Prince, une sang-pur, épouse le Moldu Tobias Rogue. Malgré le soutien de deux membres de sa famille, le mariage sera un échec dont souffrira son fils Severus.

Note d'auteur : **Cette fanfiction retrace la rencontre et le mariage des Rogue ainsi que la vie de leur enfant, de sa naissance à sa douzième année. En fonction de mon inspiration et de l'accueil réservé à cette histoire, une suite pourrait voir le jour sur les années Poudlard puis Mangemort de Severus Rogue.**

Ne vous attendez pas à une mise à jour fréquente, comptez toutes les trois semaines environ. Si possible, j'augmenterais la fréquence. Mais entre publier en retard un chapitre que j'estimerais potable et publier à temps un chapitre qui ne me plairait pas, je choisirai toujours la première option.

**Tous mes remerciements à ma β – lectrice, Zazaone**.

Partie I: Mésalliance

I.1. Rébellion :

A grand fracas, la large table en chêne du salon se brisa devant Eileen Prince. Agile, elle bondit en arrière, esquivant éclats de bois, verre et porcelaine projetés dans sa direction. Seuls l'atteignirent quelques fines paillettes de peinture, éjectées du plafond par la violence du sortilège.

D'un geste lent, elle balaya la poussière d'or maculant sa robe noire puis releva les yeux et fixa ses parents.

Garder son calme, ne pas trembler… et leur montrer. Leur montrer combien la craintive Eileen avait changé. Finis cris d'angoisse, fuites ou sanglots : aujourd'hui, elle se l'était juré, ils ne l'effraieraient pas.

Face écarlate et yeux exorbités, son père s'avança et la menaça de sa baguette.

- Ja… jamais ! s'étouffa John Prince. Jamais je ne te permettrai d'épouser un Moldu ! Je te jure que… que je préférerais te tuer !

Affolée par la violence inattendue du propos, Eileen chancela. Au mépris de sa volonté, son cœur s'emballa, sa bouche frémit : elle menaçait de céder à la panique. Vite elle ferma les yeux et songea à ceux qui la soutenaient : Tobias, son amour ; Metis, sa jeune sœur ; Severus, son frère cadet. Severus… celui qui lui avait appris à vaincre le Monstre.

A cette pensée, elle recouvra tout son courage et rouvrit les yeux. Car qu'était un John Prince, ses colères, ses menaces, comparé au Monstre ? Comment plier devant lui quand elle avait triomphé de si terribles peurs ? Hardie, elle opta pour la provocation.

- Eh bien tuez-moi alors !

Déconcerté, son père baissa sa baguette et jeta un regard désemparé à sa femme Altaïr. Toute aussi perdue que lui, celle-ci crispait ses mains sur le dos d'une chaise. Avec sa bouche ouverte, son immobilité, sa pâleur, elle ressemblait à une statue de cire, une statue allégorie de la stupéfaction.

Tête haute, ton désinvolte, Eileen réitéra sa demande :

- Qu'attendez-vous Père ? Tuez-moi ! C'est la seule solution pour m'empêcher d'épouser Tobias.

De nouveau John se tourna vers Altaïr. Cette fois, celle-ci réussit à remuer les lèvres, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Seuls ses yeux exprimèrent son effarement.

Privé d'aide, son père hésita quelques instants puis, sans surprise, choisit la voie de l'intimidation et lui pointa sa baguette vers la poitrine.

- Rien de plus simple ! hurla-t-il. Je te transforme en cloporte et t'écrase sous mon pied !

Eileen manqua d'éclater de rire. Si John Prince voulait l'impressionner, il avait mal choisi la manière. La changer en cloporte… Lui, un sorcier si coléreux qu'il n'était guère capable de magie plus subtile que ces explosions de mobilier dont la table venait de faire les frais…

Totalement sûre d'elle à présent, la jeune femme répliqua d'un ton moqueur:

- J'attends ! J'avoue être curieuse de savoir comment vous allez procéder… vous n'avez jamais brillé en Métamorphose, il me semble…

D'écarlate, John Prince devint cramoisi.

- Toi, tu…

Il s'étrangla de fureur. Jamais Eileen n'avait ressenti une telle joie. Après tant d'années de mépris et d'humiliation, c'était elle qui brocardait son père. Et il s'avérait incapable de riposter !

Émergeant de sa catalepsie, Altaïr Prince lâcha sa chaise, enjamba les décombres du meuble et se glissa entre sa fille et son mari.

Implorante, elle s'adressa à Eileen :

- Ce n'est pas... pas... possible. Tu... plai… plaisantes ? Dis-moi ? C'est ça ? Tu ne peux tout de même pas... pas nous faire ça. Pas à moi et à ton père qui t'avons toujours aimée et…

- Qui m'avez toujours aimée ? rugit la jeune femme. Comment osez-vous ?

La violence de sa réaction stoppa net le discours de sa mère : Eileen tremblait de tous ses membres. Pas de peur cette fois, mais de colère : lui parler d'amour… à elle ! Elle, à qui ils ne s'étaient jamais intéressés, même par devoir ou intérêt ! Elle, la laide, la médiocre, l'insignifiante comme ils le lui répétaient si bien ! Elle, qu'ils cachaient presque comme une insulte à la pureté de leur sang et à la grandeur de la famille !

Devant l'hypocrisie d'Altaïr Prince, des flots de souvenirs amers la submergèrent. Elle se revit petite, objet des sarcasmes de ses parents et de ses aînés, Aglaé et Richard. Puis à Poudlard où Aglaé ne cessait de se moquer d'elle et où Richard la reniait comme sœur. Hormis Metis la benjamine et, depuis peu, Severus, la seule personne de la famille qui lui ait jamais témoigné de l'affection, c'était Blabby, l'elfe de maison…

Trois profondes inspirations et Eileen se calma suffisamment pour reprendre d'un ton plus posé:

- Ni vous ni mon père ne m'avez jamais aimée. Inutile de tenter le chantage affectif.

Savourant chaque mot comme s'il s'agissait de berlingots de Bertie Crochue, la jeune femme ajouta:

- Et je confirme pour Tobias : je ne plaisante pas… nous nous marions bientôt. Et je pars vivre avec lui. Chez les Moldus, bien évid…

Vociférations de John Prince, éclair rouge et chute du lustre, évité de justesse par Eileen.

- Et tu t'imagines que nous allons te laisser faire ? hurla son père, virant du cramoisi au pourpre. Je vais t'enfermer dans cette maison et tu n'en sortiras plus !

- Ca, je ne crois pas !

Enfin approchait le meilleur moment! Combien de fois, depuis trois mois, Eileen avait-elle rêvé de leur annoncer l'évènement ? Pour masquer son sentiment de triomphe et ménager le suspens, elle prit sa voix la plus douce:

- Vous n'avez pas le choix... ou plutôt si, vous l'avez le choix ; le choix entre me laisser partir et... celui d'expliquer à vos snobs d'aristocrates sang-pur comment je peux être à la fois mère et célibataire.

Nul cri, nul bris de meuble ne suivit cette révélation. Devant elle, deux personnes aussi incapables de bouger que si Eileen leur avait lancé un Stupefix. Etonnée par cette réaction inhabituelle chez John Prince, elle se demanda s'il avait bien compris et, à tout hasard, précisa :

- Je suis enceinte de Tobias.

La clarification fut efficace et les deux statues humaines s'animèrent. Altaïr Prince tituba trois pas puis s'affaissa sur une chaise. Son mari l'imita.

Deux minutes de silence ; puis Altaïr Prince releva la tête, planta son regard dans celui de sa fille et susurra :

- Parce que tu crois que nous allons t'autoriser à garder… _ça_ dans ton ventre ?

Eileen rit. D'un rire moqueur. Avivé chaque seconde par le désarroi et l'incrédulité qui s'affichaient toujours un peu plus sur les visages de ses parents.

- Je sais, hoqueta-t-elle, je sais que vous me considérez comme une idiote mais quand même… vous croyiez _vraiment_ que je n'avais pas prévu vos intentions ?

Altaïr resta muette. Eileen parvint à maîtriser son rire.

- Hier j'ai avalé un plein flacon de potion de Grossesse. Aucune mixture ou incantation abortive ne pourra plus agir sur moi jusqu'à mon accouchement.

De pâle, sa mère devint livide. Elle offrait un amusant contraste avec son mari.

- J'ai volé la potion à Metis, ajouta à regret Eileen.

Comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir dire la vérité ! Dire qu'elle n'avait jamais volé la potion à sa soeur mais que la benjamine l'avait préparée pour elle. Dire que Metis se moquait tout autant qu'elle de la pureté de sang et qu'elle… mais Eileen ne devait pas trahir sa soeur.

- Tu mens ! affirma Altaïr.

Mais ses traits altérés contredisaient l'assurance de sa voix.

- Moi je te crois ! tonna John Prince. Tu es assez perverse pour l'avoir fait ! Mais cela ne changera rien ! Nous te garderons enfermée ici jusqu'à ce que tu mettes bas ton bâtard ! Severus nous aidera, j'ai confiance en lui.

La jeune femme lutta pour ne pas recommencer à rire. Son père avait donc confiance en Severus ? S'il savait… à côté de son frère, Metis était un modèle d'obéissance…

- Apparemment, soupira Eileen, vous continuez à croire que je suis une imbécile. J'ai également envisagé cette hypothèse. Si jamais vous tentiez de me séquestrer…

Elle se tut un instant pour profiter de l'air hagard de ses parents.

- Si donc vous tentiez de me séquestrer, des amis on ne peut plus traîtres-à-leur-sang se chargeraient de prévenir le ministère de la Magie de ma situation, car je vous rappelle que la séquestration est illégale. Vous auriez donc droit à un agréable séjour à Azkaban.

- Cette fois tu mens ! éructa John Prince. Comment aurais-tu connu ces personnes ? Tu ne sors jamais d'ici ! Sauf pour aller chez Aglaé.

- Vous pensiez que je ne sortais jamais… corrigea Eileen. Sinon, comment aurais-je rencontré Tobias ?

Foudroyé par l'évidence, son père ne répondit pas.

- Mais vous pouvez essayer, appuya Eileen. Enfermez-moi. Mais pensez au scandale si vous et Mère alliez en prison…

- … avec Severus, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

- Toutes les grandes familles nous approuveront d'avoir puni une traînée et une traîtresse comme toi !

- Allons, vous le savez très bien, elles ne vous approuveront que si vous ne vous laissez pas prendre… aller à Azkaban est la pire des hontes… honte qui rejaillirait aussi sur vos deux enfants préférés, Aglaé et Richard, ainsi que sur leurs conjoints et descendants…

Un long silence suivit ces derniers mots. John et Altaïr Prince se regardèrent de nouveau puis John se leva et, l'air solennel, pointa son index vers sa fille.

- Toi, pars d'ici. Tout de suite !

- Je vous rappelle que c'était mon intention depuis le début. Mais je croyais que c'était vous qui ne vouliez pas...

De nouveau John Prince s'étrangla.

- Tu n'es plus notre fille ! Et cette chose dans ton ventre, ce bâtard, ne sera jamais notre petit-fils ! Va vivre avec lui chez les Moldus ! Tu as raison, c'est bien là qu'est votre place à vous deux !

- Ce bâtard comme vous dites, cet enfant de Moldu, sera un meilleur sorcier ou une meilleure sorcière que toute la famille réunie, affirma calmement Eileen.

Son père ricana.

- L'enfant d'un Moldu et d'une médiocre sorcière comme toi un grand sorcier ? Un Cracmol plutôt ! Tu n'as jamais été bonne à autre chose qu'à ce jeu puéril des Bavboules ! Et encore… l'année où tu as été capitaine de l'équipe, Poudlard a perdu tous ses matchs il me semble… mais personne ne s'attendait à un meilleur résultat de ta part…

Sous l'insulte, Eileen serra les dents mais réussit à garder son sang-froid. Inutile de gâcher l'avantage qu'elle avait pris sur ses parents.

- Il sera le plus grand sorcier ou la plus grande sorcière de la famille ! reprit-elle d'un ton assuré. J'en suis certaine ! Et moi, je serai la femme d'un homme célèbre ! Tobias est déjà un écrivain connu. Soyez-en sûrs, un jour je reviendrai vous narguer avec mon enfant, mon bonheur et mes richesses !

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie du salon. Encore dix pas et elle porterait le dernier coup…

Arrivée devant la porte, elle l'ouvrit puis se retourna.

- Au fait, annonça-t-elle d'un ton détaché, n'oubliez pas de regarder la Gazette du Sorcier… J'y annoncerai mon mariage avec un Moldu. Et aussi la naissance de ce "bâtard". Bonne chance dans les salons ! J'adore penser à la façon dont les Black vont vous regarder ! Ce sont Walburga et Irma qui vont triompher ! Elles qui affirmaient qu'avec un physique comme le mien, je ne pouvais être qu'une descendante de Moldu. "Le centaure retourne toujours dans sa horde." vont-elles répéter dans tous les repas mondains.

Eileen sentit sa voix devenir dure et tranchante comme un poignard de glace.

- En me traitant comme vous l'avez fait, vous avez contribué à leur donner raison. Depuis mon enfance, rien que pour vous contrarier, je rêvais d'épouser un Moldu. Voilà votre récompense… et ma chance. Car Tobias est quelqu'un de formidable, de plus formidable et intéressant que tous ces sang-pur autour desquels vous gravitez ! Oui, parfaitement ! Ce Moldu que vous méprisez vaut plus que tous les descendants des grandes familles réunis !

Elle s'attarda pour se repaître de leur expression outrée puis leur tourna le dos.

- A la prochaine donc, comme promis ! cria-t-elle en franchissant le seuil du salon.

A peine commençait-elle à traverser le vestibule qu'une nouvelle explosion la fit bondir vers l'avant. Réflexe salutaire, qui lui évita de recevoir les débris du chambranle de la porte.

Laissant son père à sa rage, Eileen monta l'escalier et rejoignit sa chambre au deuxième étage. Aussi spacieuse et riche qu'était cette pièce, la jeune femme était ravie de la quitter pour celle, ô combien plus modeste, qu'elle occuperait avec Tobias dans sa petite maison du village moldu voisin.

En trois minutes, elle rassembla ses livres de magie dans son sac. Puis, d'un mouvement de baguette, elle ouvrit dans le mur la cachette qui recelait sa tenue moldue. Abri pratique, construit par Metis pour garder leurs objets compromettants hors de la vue de leurs parents ou des elfes de maison.

La jeune femme tira sur sa jupe et son corsage, coincés sous les sacs de Gallions de la benjamine puis s'habilla et rangea sa robe sorcière dans son bagage. Elle était prête.

Baguette à la main et sans un regard en arrière, Eileen sortit de la pièce, descendit l'escalier et longea le vestibule en direction de la sortie.

A mi-chemin, elle s'arrêta.

Devant le miroir armorié des Prince.

Elle leva le bras et fixa l'objet. A sa vue, la licorne d'argent piaffant sur le blason couleur gueules des Prince détourna la tête. Puis une voix stridente s'éleva :

- T'es pâle ! T'es maigre ! T'es laide ! T'es pas une Prin...

- Cracbadabum ! hurla Eileen.

Eclair rouge et bruit de verre cassé. Glace, cadre et blason dégringolèrent sur le parquet. Aux anges, Eileen rangea sa baguette et piétina les restes de son vieil ennemi. D'un coup de talon, elle brisa la devise de la famille, "plus purs que licorne", puis s'acharna sur l'écu d'où la créature magique s'était enfuie en hennissant de terreur.

Enfin vengée, elle se dirigea vers la porte de la demeure, la franchit puis la claqua derrière elle.

Frappée aux yeux par le violent soleil de juillet, Eileen cilla, recula et heurta du dos l'entrée close du manoir. Vite remise, elle s'avança sur le balcon, posa ses mains sur la balustrade et inspira une goulée d'air pur. L'air de la liberté. A vingt-huit ans, elle commençait à vivre.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_

review ?


	2. La rencontre

Le Fils du Moldu

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Sauf ceux que j'ai inventés.

Genre: Drama/Angst

Personnages principaux : Eileen Prince, Tobias et Severus Rogue

Rating : T. Quelques scènes de violence.

Résumé : Spoiler T7. Autant par défi et besoin affectif que par véritable amour, Eileen Prince, une sang-pur, épouse le Moldu Tobias Rogue. Malgré le soutien de deux membres de sa famille, le mariage sera un échec dont souffrira son fils Severus.

Note d'Auteur : **Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire une review.**

**Rappel: Les enfants Prince sont cinq (dans l'ordre de naissance : Aglaé, Richard, Eileen, Severus et Metis). Les parents Prince se prénomment Altaïr et John.  
**

** Tous mes remerciements à ma β – lectrice, Zazaone**.

I.2. La rencontre :

Avide de laisser derrière elle cette demeure où elle avait passé tant d'années insipides, Eileen dévala l'escalier extérieur du manoir. Dans une heure, elle s'installerait chez Tobias. Et le lendemain, ils se marieraient.

Se marier…Six mois plus tôt, jamais Eileen n'aurait imaginé y parvenir un jour. Encore terrorisée à l'idée d'enfreindre les codes de son milieu, elle s'était depuis longtemps résignée au célibat, faute de prétendants acceptables.

Pour ses parents un prétendant acceptable signifiait un riche héritier sang-pur. Dans le cercle fermé des familles nobles auquel les Prince se flattaient d'appartenir toute autre alliance eut été déchoir.

Mais les mariages mixtes et la ruine d'anciennes lignées avaient réduit le nombre de ces partis. Comble de malheur pour Eileen, sa génération comptait plus de sorcières que de sorciers. C'était dire combien les filles les moins belles ou issues de familles moins respectables avaient peu de chances de convoler.

Or la jeune femme cumulait les deux handicaps.

Car malgré leur véhémente défense de la pureté de sang, les Prince ne pouvaient dissimuler l'étrangeté de leur nom : "Prince" n'était pas un titre sorcier mais moldu. S'ajoutait à cela une autre bizarrerie : la maigreur de leur arbre généalogique qui ne remontait qu'au dix-huitième siècle. John répétait à l'envi que la famille Prince avait perdu l'ancien lors de la Révolution française, période à laquelle elle avait fui le Continent pour la Grande-Bretagne. Mais cette explication, jugée improbable, attisait plus qu'elle n'étouffait rumeurs et propos malveillants.

Quant à la beauté... maigre, sans grâce ni appas, Eileen souffrait de son visage trop long et trop pâle.

En un mot, elle était laide.

"Vraiment curieux… cette petite est aussi hideuse qu'une Moldue" avait susurré Walburga Black lors d'un cocktail vingt ans plus tôt…

Ce jour là la fillette de huit ans avait subi rires et regards de dégoût. Sans comprendre elle avait vu ses parents et ses aînés rougir, baisser les yeux et se tasser dans leur fauteuil sous l'œil goguenard d'une Irma Black très fière de sa fille. Avec raison : à treize ans Walburga et sa langue plus acérée qu'un bec d'hippogriffe venaient de décider de l'avenir d'Eileen. Dès cet instant elle devint aux yeux de l'élite sorcière la preuve vivante de l'impureté de sang des Prince.

Jamais ses parents Aglaé ou Richard ne lui avaient pardonné cette humiliation. Dès lors Eileen dut encaisser sarcasmes sur sarcasmes. Sur tout : son apparence, sa passion des Bavboules, sa nullité en Métamorphose, son affection pour l'elfe Blabby. La plus acharnée se révéla sa soeur Aglaé. Sans doute lui faisait-elle payer les insinuations et insultes voilées dont sa compagne de dortoir Walburga l'accablait à Poudlard.

Par crainte des colères paternelles, Eileen endurait les quolibets sans répliquer. Et cachait sa haine. Sa haine de tous : de son père, de sa mère, de Richard, d'Aglaé et de son désinvolte cadet Severus. Seule la petite Metis échappait à son aversion.

Très tôt elle décida se venger. De façon simple : en s'attaquant à la respectabilité des Prince, ce trésor au nom duquel ils la méprisaient. Epouser un "sang-de-bourbe" ou mieux, un Moldu, devint son obsession.

Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec le Monstre.

Terrifiée elle refoula sa haine, abandonna son projet et s'appliqua à obéir à ses parents.

Privée de toute autre possibilité de revanche, elle tenta d'exister aux yeux de sa famille et des jeunes Serpentard. Avec ses maigres moyens. Elève assez médiocre mais excellente joueuse de Bavboules, elle réussit à obtenir le poste de capitaine de l'équipe de l'école. Mais, comme venait de le lui rappeler son père, l'expérience tourna à l'échec : Eileen manquait des qualités nécessaires à la direction d'un groupe. Poudlard fut écrasé lors du tournoi interscolaire et elle-même n'y gagna aucun crédit auprès de ses camarades.

Ainsi tout son cursus se passa-t-il sans qu'aucun garçon ne lui fasse la cour. Du moins aucun garçon "acceptable". Les autres, Eileen ne leur accordait pas un regard. Non par mépris, mais par peur d'être jugée traître-à-son-sang.

A dix-huit ans, elle se soumit à la seule vie possible pour une célibataire de son rang : une vie oisive ponctuée de réceptions familiales et de salons sorciers. Malheureusement, les participants de ces derniers possédaient plus de mémoire que l'oiseau jobarbille (*). Raillée et traitée de Moldue, elle renonça vite à les fréquenter, au grand soulagement d'Altaïr et John Prince.

Seule couleur dans cette existence grise de déjà vieille fille : sa relation avec Metis.

Depuis son enfance Eileen s'était attachée à cette brunette aux yeux gris, affection que cette dernière lui rendait bien. Au fil des ans, leur complicité ne s'était jamais démentie et la benjamine était devenue son meilleur soutien, la défendant contre les autres membres de la famille. A tel point qu'elle se comportait plus en aînée qu'en cadette…

Metis… Malgré elle, Eileen tourna la tête vers le manoir et regarda la fenêtre du laboratoire de potions de sa soeur. A cette heure, Metis devait y travailler. Combien Eileen regrettait de ne pas avoir pu lui dire au revoir ! Mais si leurs parents les avaient surprises… quel aveu de complicité ! Par bonheur, elles ne resteraient pas longtemps séparées : le lendemain, la benjamine serait témoin à son mariage.

Le coeur léger à cette pensée, Eileen reprit sa marche, atteignit le portail du parc, l'ouvrit puis emprunta la route goudronnée qui longeait le bois. La jeune femme sourit en songeant aux caprices du destin : c'était sur ce trajet, tant de fois emprunté pour se rendre chez la patricienne Aglaé, qu'elle avait rencontré son mari moldu !

Car, bien qu'elle continuât à mépriser sa cadette, l'aînée des Prince n'hésitait plus à l'inviter chez elle. Evolution intéressée qui avait débuté six ans plus tôt, suite à son riche mariage.

Les yeux bleus, grande, belle et blonde, Aglaé correspondait à "l'Idéal Malefoy" ainsi que les sang-pur nommaient les critères physiques requis pour entrer dans cette famille. Cependant, en raison de la désastreuse réputation des Prince, l'héritier Malefoy, Abraxas, avait longtemps cherché à l'étranger une épouse aussi "idéale" qu'Aglaé… mais de meilleure lignée.

Jusqu'à ce jour de janvier 1953… ce mardi-là, lors d'un mémorable cocktail, Abraxas présenta sa fiancée suédoise à toute la noblesse sorcière de Grande-Bretagne. Fuyant déjà les mondanités, Eileen n'assista pas à cette réception. Mais Metis, elle, était présente et lui relata dès son retour la scène entre deux hoquets de rire.

Tout commença bien : la jeune femme séduisit les Britanniques par son esprit qu'agrémentait un charmant accent scandinave. Fier de sa promise, l'héritier Malefoy la prit par la taille et ne desserra pas son étreinte de la journée. D'abord flattée par cette attitude, la Suédoise finit par prendre l'air énervé puis, sembla-t-il à Metis, inquiet.

Inquiétude légitime à la lumière des événements qui suivirent.

Occupé à se pavaner, Abraxas regardait bien plus ses invités que sa future femme. Aussi ne comprit-il pas l'hilarité contenue qui s'empara soudain de ses hôtes. Désarçonné, il ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis, interrogateur, se tourna vers sa fiancée.

La tête d'Abraxas… quelques appareils photos crépitèrent pour saisir ce moment inoubliable : l'héritier Malefoy, immobile et mâchoire pendante, qui fixait d'un oeil exorbité sa promise dont les yeux bleus se pailletaient de brun et les cheveux d'or se mêlaient de fils ébène.

- As… trid, réussit-il à articuler d'une voix blanche.

Rougissante la jeune femme demanda :

- Oui mon amour ?

Cette fois l'éclat de rire fut général : le charmant accent suédois était devenu italien… accent tout aussi charmant d'ailleurs mais qui confirmait l'escroquerie dont était victime Abraxas.

C'est bien dommage, avait commenté Metis, j'aurais bien aimé qu'elle réussisse. Tout est de la faute de Malefoy. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas lâchée un moment afin qu'elle puisse renouveler ses sortilèges de Métamorphose et de Mutation de voix ? Tu te rends compte Eileen ? Pour la première fois depuis des centaines d'années nous aurions peut-être pu contempler un descendant Malefoy brun ! Cela aurait mis un peu de variété dans cette famille de sosies.

Mais Abraxas ne partageait pas les mêmes idées que Metis sur la variété. Humilié, il suspendit le banquet, renvoya ses invités et sa fiancée, puis se terra dans son manoir.

Le jeudi il quitta sa retraite et vint chez les Prince demander la main d'Aglaé.

Cette promotion sociale changea la vie de l'aînée d'Eileen. Car un Malefoy ne pouvait tolérer que les gens doutent de la pureté des origines de sa femme. Aussi Abraxas proclama-t-il lors de son mariage sa fierté de s'allier aux Prince, cette famille de sang-pur calomniée par les mauvaises langues alors qu'elle n'était que victime de l'inique loi du Secret. Loi qui l'avait empêchée de se défendre contre les hordes de Moldus français qui avaient pillé et incendié son château près de deux cents ans auparavant, provoquant la destruction de leur arbre généalogique.

Walburga tenta bien une réplique acide en remarquant qu'aussi inique que soit cette loi, elle n'empêchait pas les vrais sorciers de se protéger des Moldus par divers sortilèges de Dissimulation. Mais tous les autres convives la conspuèrent. Car, si les Black possédaient la plus vieille ascendance sorcière, les Malefoy, eux, étaient richissimes et, surtout, bien plus influents et proches du ministère.

Aglaé salua d'un petit rire la défaite de son ennemie, laquelle riposta d'un regard venimeux.

Trois jours plus tard, le hibou grand-duc de la famille Malefoy apporta à Eileen une invitation à un cocktail. Naïve, la jeune femme crut d'abord qu'Aglaé voulait, par cette prévenance, s'excuser de la façon dont elle l'avait traitée des années durant.

Comment avait-elle pu se bercer de telles illusions ? Elle connaissait pourtant sa sœur… C'était avec gêne qu'Eileen se remémorait maintenant cette journée, tant la candeur dont elle avait d'abord fait preuve la mortifiait.

Lorsqu' elle pénétra dans le salon du manoir Malefoy, tous les convives lui sourirent. Flattée, elle leur rendit la politesse. Aglaé la prit par la main et la présenta à chacun de ses hôtes. Etonnée, Eileen reconnut parmi eux nombre de ceux qui l'avaient insultée lors d'anciennes réceptions. Mais cette fois ils se répandaient en louanges les plus mielleuses… Devenue méfiante, la jeune femme étudia les invités du coin de l'oeil. Leur hypocrisie la frappa au cœur : ils lui décochaient de dos des regards de mépris ; quant à Aglaé, presque tous la fixaient, les prunelles étincelantes de haine et d'envie mêlées.

Eileen comprit vite que l'aînée des Prince n'était pas dupe de la mascarade et se servait d'elle pour humilier ses invités. Son oeil bleu brillait du plaisir de la revanche chaque fois qu'un des convives se déclarait ravi de connaître une aussi gentille et charmante personne qu'Eileen : la nouvelle madame Malefoy assoyait son pouvoir. Désormais, elle était une des sorcières les plus fortunées et puissantes du Royaume-Uni et nul ne pouvait la contrarier impunément, ni s'attaquer à sa famille. Même Walburga s'obligea, les yeux baissés, à adresser quelques compliments à "la hideuse Moldue" ; Aglaé salua cet exploit par le même rire que le jour de son mariage.

Eileen n'éprouva nulle joie face aux éloges de ses anciens tourmenteurs, bien au contraire. Elle n'avait que faire de ces apparences ! Car la vérité lui faisait mal : sa soeur ne l'avait invitée que pour l'utiliser. Dès qu'elle le put, Eileen s'enfuit de la réception, retourna au manoir des Prince et se réfugia auprès de Metis pour pleurer.

La jeune femme n'avait oublié ni cette scène, ni les larmes versées… Car ces sanglots avaient dévoilé à Eileen une vérité qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer : malgré le temps, malgré ses efforts, malgré Metis, elle n'avait pas changé ; elle restait l'adolescente de quinze ans avide de l'amour et de la reconnaissance de ses proches et pairs. Ce jour-là, accablée, Eileen crut même qu'elle le resterait toute sa vie.

Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Tobias. Tobias qui, par son amour, avait réussi à tuer la morne jeune fille qui vivait toujours en elle…

D'un pas léger Eileen traversa la route pour rejoindre le bas-côté opposé, baigné de soleil. Immobile, elle leva la tête et ferma les yeux. Quel plaisir de sentir rayons et brise lui effleurer le visage ! Quel bonheur d'avoir les cheveux malmenés par le vent ! Amour, plaisir, bonheur : des mots jadis inconnus et qu'elle apprivoisait peu à peu ; des mots qui l'éloignaient de ses peurs, complexes ou manques ; des mots qui la rendaient plus forte.

Gorgée de soleil, elle reprit son chemin et repensa à Aglaé. Quelle importance les humiliations que cette pimbêche lui avait fait endurer ! Les douces caresses de l'été sur sa peau l'inclinaient à l'indulgence et c'est sans aigreur qu'elle se rappela comment son aînée l'avait employée comme suppléante des elfes de maison.

Après la fuite d'Eileen du manoir Malefoy, Aglaé ne donna plus signe de vie durant près de deux ans et la cadette n'apprit que par Metis la grossesse et l'accouchement de leur aînée. Puis, fin 1954, six mois après cette naissance, le hibou grand-duc revint se poser près d'Eileen et lui remit un message de sa soeur : Aglaé écrivait qu'elle serait ravie qu'Eileen fasse la connaissance de son fils Lucius et qu'elle l'attendait avec impatience à son domicile. Suivaient quelques phrases d'amitié, trop ampoulées pour ne pas être hypocrites.

Echaudée, Eileen flaira un piège et décida de ne pas répondre à l'invitation ; elle soupçonnait Aglaé de vouloir l'utiliser comme bonne d'enfant. Quoique Metis partageât ses soupçons, elle tenta de la convaincre de se rendre chez leur soeur. Ce serait bien pour elle de pouvoir de temps en temps quitter la demeure des Prince, avait-elle argumenté. Certes, il ne fallait rien attendre d'Aglaé mais Eileen pourrait profiter de ses visites pour se lier avec son neveu, surtout si leur aînée désirait qu'elle s'occupe de lui.

Eileen hésita car elle comprenait trop bien la réaction de Metis. La benjamine désirait depuis longtemps l'éloigner du manoir Prince. En son for intérieur, la jeune femme le souhaitait aussi car, depuis un an et demi, le climat familial s'était encore dégradé et Eileen encaissait plus de sarcasmes que jamais. Paradoxalement, cette aggravation datait du mariage d'Aglaé. Il fallait dire que leurs parents s'étaient bercés d'illusions : après le discours d'Abraxas et la réaction des gens aux propos de Walburga, ils avaient espéré qu'ils seraient désormais aussi bien considérés que des Black ou des Malefoy.

Ils ne furent pas longs à déchanter : si personne n'osait plus leur faire de remarque, ils n'étaient pas plus invités ni respectés qu'avant. Au contraire, on les évitait, comme si les sang-pur leur faisaient payer cette protection qu'ils estimaient imméritée. Amers, John et Altaïr comprirent qu'en privé tous soutenaient Walburga.

Eux qui, dans la suite de celui d'Aglaé, avaient rêvé d'un brillant mariage pour Richard, second enfant et premier héritier du patronyme, furent déçus. Malgré le manque de jeunes sorciers célibataires, seules deux familles acceptèrent que leur fille envisage de porter le nom de Prince. Et toutes deux avaient leurs raisons : la famille Wright s'était récemment ruinée et la descendante de la famille Goyle était disgracieuse et caractérielle.

John et Altaïr insistèrent auprès de Richard pour qu'il épouse Ellis Goyle, dont les parents étaient riches et amis des Malefoy. Mais le jeune homme choisit Cassiopeia Wright. Cela n'étonna pas Eileen, qui soupçonnait Richard de préférer Cassiopeia à Ellis en raison de son caractère moins affirmé. Mais ce ne fut pas ainsi que son frère expliqua sa décision à leurs parents :

- Impossible de me marier avec Ellis ! avait-il déclaré. Elle est tellement moche que, si je l'épousais, j'aurais l'impression de coucher avec ma soeur.

Nul besoin de préciser de quelle soeur il s'agissait… et nul besoin de préciser qui supporta les conséquences de cette remarque…

Cependant, malgré ces conditions difficiles, Eileen ne se décidait toujours pas à écouter les conseils de Metis et à se rendre chez Aglaé. Car, être humiliée par ses parents ou par sa soeur, quelle différence ? Se lier avec un neveu à qui la mère expliquerait un jour ou l'autre que sa tante n'était pas digne de lui, quel intérêt ?

Mais Metis insista. Eileen croyait-elle que leur neveu suivrait aveuglément l'avis d'Aglaé ? D'autant que celle-ci ne serait pas une mère très présente, elle aimait trop briller dans les salons. Vers qui se tournerait donc Lucius ? Vers celle qui lui apporterait de l'affection !

Cette dernière réflexion convainquit Eileen. Qu'importait Aglaé, elle ferait la connaissance de son neveu et, si possible, s'en occuperait. Lorsque la jeune femme annonça sa décision à Metis, le visage de la benjamine s'éclaira. Devant cette joie, Eileen réalisa à quel point sa soeur avait espéré cette réponse. Sans doute se culpabilisait-elle de n'avoir pas réussi dans son entreprise de donner une vie sociale à Eileen. Sur ce point, elle avait tort : l'échec n'était pas dû à Metis mais à la nullité d'Eileen.

Brillante Serdaigle, la benjamine étudiait pour devenir Médicomage. Crime de lèse-noblesse sorcière car aucun riche sang-pur ne devait s'abaisser à travailler. Pour ne pas rompre avec leurs parents et quitter la maison, Metis avait usé de mensonge : elle avait raconté à John et Altaïr qu'elle s'amusait à créer des potions et qu'elle oeuvrait trois fois par semaine à Sainte-Mangouste pour une association caritative. En vérité les potions étaient destinées à l'hôpital et le prétendu bénévolat se révélait un travail rémunéré dans le cadre de ses études.

Inspirée par sa réussite, Metis incita Eileen à faire de même. Bien entendu, pas pour devenir Médicomage, mais Aide-Soigneur de niveau deux. Pour cela il suffisait de se former aux premiers secours et à la connaissance théorique des potions de soins. Ces savoirs acquis, Eileen pourrait, après examen, appartenir elle aussi au personnel de Sainte-Mangouste. Pour justifier ses absences auprès de leurs parents, Metis raconterait qu'Eileen l'accompagnait lors de ses actions de bienfaisance.

La benjamine mit tout en oeuvre pour la réussite de ce plan : durant son temps libre, elle tenta de redonner confiance à sa soeur et reprit en main son éducation magique. Patiemment. Sans s'irriter ni de ses maladresses, ni de ses échecs. Une performance quand on connaissait le caractère ombrageux voire, de l'avis de Severus, parfois un brin sadique de Metis.

Durant des années la benjamine s'acharna à donner des cours à sa soeur. Mais l'entreprise buta sur la nullité d'Eileen en Métamorphose : si elle parvint vite à acquérir la technique des sortilèges médicaux simples, elle se révéla incapable de conjurer le moindre pansement.

Mois après mois Eileen se battit pourtant pour corriger cette faiblesse. En vain. Elle se revoyait dans le laboratoire à potions de la benjamine essayer, encore et encore, de faire apparaître une compresse. Mais, dans le meilleur des cas, elle ne parvenait qu'à produire un mince fil de coton… Epuisantes séances, souvent interrompues par Severus qui venait, disait-il, voir si les échecs d'Eileen allaient enfin réveiller "la jumelle sadique de Metis". Mal lui en prenait car il s'enfuyait rarement assez vite pour éviter le sortilège de Bloque-Jambes ou autre alors lancé par ladite "jumelle sadique". Ceci à la grande joie d'Eileen qui, à l'époque, n'aimait guère son frère.

Au bout de deux ans Eileen annonça à Metis qu'elle renonçait à devenir Aide-Soigneur. Cette décision déçut la benjamine mais Eileen resta ferme : elle ne voulait plus que sa soeur s'épuise dans un combat perdu d'avance. Comment espérer que Metis réussisse, alors qu'avec Dumbledore, le meilleur professeur de Poudlard, elle n'était parvenue qu'à obtenir un "D" à sa BUSE de Métamorphose ? Un moment l'enthousiasme de sa soeur l'avait grisée et elle avait espéré. Peut-être, avait-elle pensé, cette nullité n'était-elle qu'un blocage lié aux insultes familiales et au traumatisme de sa rencontre avec le Monstre ? Mais, au fil de ses fiascos, elle finit par admettre la vérité : elle était une Cracmol de la Métamorphose, une Métamorphocracmol pourrait-on dire…

Metis s'inclina devant la volonté d'Eileen mais lui proposa dès lors maintes invitations chez ses amis de Sainte-Mangouste. La jeune femme les refusa toutes : elle craignait d'y rencontrer des Moldus ou des Nés-moldus et l'ombre du Monstre planait toujours. Devant sa sœur, elle prétextait une aversion pour les inconnus.

D'où la réaction de Metis à la lettre d'Aglaé. Chez l'aînée le seul inconnu serait le petit Lucius… un bébé qu'Eileen apprivoiserait sans problème : la jeune femme imaginait sans mal les pensées de sa soeur. Une fois encore Eileen se laissa transporter par l'optimisme de la benjamine et se rendit avec plaisir au manoir Malefoy.

Dédaignant transplanage poudre de Cheminette ou Portoloin, trop rapides à son goût, elle se déplaça à pied, seul moyen de locomotion qui permît de profiter du calme de la campagne. Le trajet fut cependant long : trois heures et elle dut emprunter la forêt pour contourner un village moldu. Comme prévu, l'accueil d'Aglaé fut distant. L'aînée présenta son fils à sa soeur durant deux minutes, dit "le lait est là " en pointant son doigt vers la table puis quitta la pièce. Ce faisant, elle emmena avec elle l'elfe de maison-nourrice, probablement réquisitionnée pour la préparation d'une réception.

Eileen s'assit sur le canapé et sursauta : un cri aigu s'élevait juste à côté d'elle. La jeune femme regarda sur sa gauche et aperçut un bébé elfe emmailloté dans une taie d'oreiller, sans doute l'enfant de la gouvernante… Aglaé avait dû l'obliger à le laisser. Eileen saisit le minuscule être dans ses bras et le berça. Il se calma un instant puis reprit ses pleurs. Peut-être avait-il faim ? La jeune femme hésita mais n'osa pas : jamais son aînée ne lui pardonnerait de donner le lait de Lucius à un elfe…

Eileen passa quatre heures à tenter de consoler la petite créature. En vain. L'héritier Malefoy, lui, ne se réveilla pas malgré les cris perçants de l'elfe.

Dix-huit heures avaient sonné lorsqu'Aglaé et sa nourrice revinrent. L'elfe se précipita sur son enfant, le saisit, remercia Eileen en pleurant et courut vers la sortie.

- Reste ici Diggy ! lui ordonna Aglaé. Il attendra ! Occupe-toi de Lucius d'abord !

Diggy reposa son bébé sur le canapé et s'approcha du berceau du fils d'Aglaé. Celle-ci leva sa baguette et la dirigea vers l'enfant elfe qui se tut sur le champ. Puis l'aînée apostropha Eileen.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu y penser ? fulmina-t-elle. Tu es capable de réussir un "Silencio" tout de même ? A cause de toi, cette chose a failli réveiller Lucius.

Eileen ne sut que répondre.

- Tu peux t'en aller, ajouta Aglaé. Je t'attends jeudi dans trois semaines à la même heure. Et tâche d'être à la hauteur cette fois !

La jeune femme s'enfuit dans la nuit les larmes aux yeux.

Mais elle retourna malgré tout chez sa soeur. Comme Metis, elle espérait qu'un lien se tisserait entre elle et Lucius.

Quatre ans plus tard, l'échec était patent et sa carrière de tante ressemblait à sa carrière d'Aide-Soigneur. Lucius ne s'intéressait pas à elle, elle ne s'intéressait pas à lui et le principal loisir de son neveu dégoûtait Eileen. Il s'agissait de "jouer avec Dobby". Dobby était le fils de Diggy et le bébé elfe de maison dont Eileen s'était occupée. Bien entendu "jouer avec Dobby" consistait à s'en servir comme souffre-douleur. La jeune femme se forçait à ne pas intervenir : après tout un elfe n'était qu'un elfe ; il servait ses maîtres et en était heureux. Mais tout de même, Lucius exagérait ; quand elle pensait à l'affection qui la liait, elle, à Blabby…

Malgré ce nouveau fiasco Eileen restait fidèle au poste : elle goûtait trop le trajet entre le manoir des Prince et celui des Malefoy, six heures de solitude qui la reposaient des tensions qu'elle subissait dans les deux demeures. Le bois qu'elle traversait était magnifique et elle prenait un certain plaisir à le parcourir de nuit, à la lumière d'un "lumos". Certes, à cause des loups-garous, elle devait l'éviter durant la pleine lune. Mais elle passait alors par le village moldu : elle y cheminait à des heures tellement précoces ou tardives que personne ne se trouvait jamais dans les rues.

Ces promenades devinrent son unique passe-temps et elle tremblait à l'idée de devoir un jour les arrêter. Ni Aglaé ni Abraxas ne désirait d'autre enfant. Que se passerait-il quand Lucius serait trop grand pour nécessiter une gouvernante ? Oserait-elle demander à ses parents des permissions de sortie ? Elle savait bien que non, certaine qu'elle était qu'ils lui refuseraient tout plaisir. Sortir sans leur accord ? A cette pensée un frisson la parcourait : impossible, le Monstre la tuerait.

Pourrait-elle compter sur Cassiopeia ? Bien plus agréable que son mari, la femme de Richard avait invité Eileen à faire la connaissance de sa fille, Elizabeth, née trois ans après Lucius. Vraiment faire sa connaissance et non lui servir de nourrice. Eileen s'était donc rendue à la maison de Richard et Cassiopeia, une grande demeure payée par John et Altaïr. Elle y avait passé une excellente journée, vu le bébé, conversé avec Cassiopeia et revu Sobby, le frère de l'elfe Blabby, offert en cadeau de mariage à Richard par les Prince.

Le retour de son frère avait mis fin à cette réunion familiale. Furieux de voir cette soeur qu'il détestait, il avait ordonné à Cassiopeia de la renvoyer. Certes elle avait obéi mais, sur le pas de la porte, elle avait promis à Eileen de tout faire pour l'inviter à nouveau. Cependant, près d'un an plus tard, Eileen n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de sa belle-sœur. Mieux valait ne pas espérer en Cassiopeia : elle n'était pas de taille à tenir tête à Richard.

Découragée, Eileen s'enfonça dans la mélancolie.

Jusqu'au jour de sa rencontre avec Tobias.

Se remémorer, à la veille de son mariage, ce matin de janvier où leurs regards s'étaient croisés pour la première fois engendrait un sentiment étrange, paradoxal mélange de joie et de terreur. De joie lorsqu'elle pensait aux conséquences ; de terreur lorsqu'elle pensait au jour lui-même… A sa grande honte, malgré l'aspect rassurant de la route ensoleillée, Eileen sentit son coeur s'accélérer et un poids pesa sur sa poitrine, gênant sa respiration. Vite elle tenta de se projeter vers le futur et d'imaginer sa vie avec Tobias, épouse et mère comblée. Mais les souvenirs de l'horrible jour béni s'insinuèrent dans ses pensées et balayèrent sans pitié ses rêves d'avenir. Comme si, à l'aube de sa nouvelle vie, son esprit refusait le changement et déversait dans son cerveau des flots d'images de son existence passée.

Contrainte, la jeune femme revint en songe à ce dimanche de janvier. Ce matin-là, Aglaé l'attendait à huit heures et Eileen partit donc du manoir Prince vers cinq heures. Vêtue d'une cape de fourrure, elle s'engagea sur l'escalier extérieur… et le dévala bras en avant et tête la première : durant la nuit, le givre s'était emparé de la campagne. La jeune femme se releva, sortit sa baguette, guérit d'un sort ses paumes écorchées et plaça un charme Antidérapant sur la semelle de ses souliers.

Sans son entrain coutumier, elle entama son voyage. Ni la chute ni le froid n'étaient responsables de sa déprime. Uniquement Metis. La veille au soir la benjamine, gênée, lui avait annoncé qu'elle comptait se marier. Pas tout de suite, s'était-elle empressée d'ajouter, mais dans quelques mois voire un an, lorsque Ralph et elle pourraient s'acheter une maison à crédit. Pour cela, il fallait attendre sa titularisation comme Médicomage à temps plein. Ralph l'était déjà mais son salaire ne suffisait pas.

Horrifiée, Eileen resta muette, envahie par le désespoir. Emue par sa détresse, sa soeur lui assura qu'elle l'inviterait chaque jour si elle le désirait ; il suffirait qu'elle ne le dise pas à leurs parents car Ralph Johnson, son futur mari, était un sang-mêlé. Sans répondre, Eileen partit se coucher. Elle resta éveillée la moitié de la nuit, rongée par l'envie de voler puis détruire les Gallions que Metis entreposait dans leur cachette du mur de la chambre d'Eileen. Peut-être le funeste projet de la benjamine serait-il retardé si elle perdait ses économies ? Mais Eileen résista à la tentation et refusa de s'abaisser à cette action. Elle se contenta de broyer du noir et de s'endormir vers deux heures d'un sommeil agité.

Comme de plus elle s'était levée à quatre heures, cette mauvaise nuit expliquait son inattention et sa chute. Cette dernière se révéla positive sur un point : elle réveilla Eileen. Mais pour mieux la replonger dans des pensées moroses.

La pleine lune brillait suffisamment pour qu'Eileen n'ait pas besoin de "lumos". Elle tourna à gauche et se dirigea vers le village moldu qu'elle atteignit une heure plus tard. Comme d'habitude, seuls trois lampadaires, distillant une lumière blafarde, éclairaient une grand-rue déserte. Eileen s'y engagea. Soudain un grincement retentit à sa droite : une porte s'ouvrait. Effrayée, la jeune femme bondit en arrière, empoigna sa baguette et se tourna vers le bruit. Un jeune homme d'environ trente ans sortait de chez lui. Il fit trois pas, glissa sur le sol verglacé et tomba vers l'arrière. Par réflexe ses bras se tendirent derrière son échine et ses mains heurtèrent violemment le sol. Un hurlement et le Moldu se retrouva à plat-dos sur le trottoir, coudes au sol, la main droite pendante et immobile.

L'homme à terre se mit à gémir. Eileen se rappela sa propre chute et s'approcha d'instinct. A la lueur du réverbère, son regard croisa celui de l'inconnu et elle lut la souffrance dans ses yeux noirs.

- S'il vous plaît, mademoiselle, supplia-t-il, appelez des secours.

L'attention d'Eileen glissa du visage au nez busqué au poignet déformé par la fracture. Sans réfléchir elle tendit sa baguette et murmura une incantation. Trois secondes plus tard, les traits du Moldu n'exprimaient plus la douleur mais la stupéfaction. Longtemps, il fixa et remua sa main redevenue normale. Puis il tourna sa face ébahie vers la jeune femme.

Soudain Eileen réalisa… Son coeur s'emballa, sa bouche devint plus sèche que le sable du désert, sa gorge la serra. Terrifiée elle s'éloigna du Moldu puis courut courut courut. A toute vitesse elle quitta le village. Essoufflée, elle s'arrêta quelques mètres après la sortie, se réfugia le dos contre un arbre du bois. La panique l'envahissait toujours davantage ; elle sentait ses yeux fous rouler de droite à gauche, à l'inutile recherche du Monstre invisible.

Près d'elle, quelques feuillages frémirent… il était là ! Elle se jeta à genoux sur le sol glacé.

- Pitié ! hurla-t-elle. Pitié ! Ne me tuez pas ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas ! Je ne voulais pas l'aider ! Pas ce méprisable Moldu ! Pitié ! Pitié ! J'ai honte ! J'ai honte ! Punissez-moi ! Ne me tuez pas !

Tout son corps tremblait, dans l'attente du châtiment…

Combien de temps resta-t-elle ainsi ? Elle ne pouvait le dire. Quelques minutes ? Un quart d'heure ? Une demi-heure ? En l'absence de nouveau bruit, elle osa se relever. Rien ne se produisit. Toujours poussée par la peur, elle retourna sur la route, pivota sur son pied et transplana près du manoir Malefoy. A peine arrivée elle courut vers la porte, entra chez sa soeur et se réfugia dans le salon où elle se recroquevilla sur le canapé.

L'angoisse lui tordait le ventre.

Elle ne devait pas se faire d'illusion, le Monstre la retrouverait… le Monstre la retrouverait et la punirait. Il la punirait pour avoir aidé un Moldu. Il la punirait comme il l'avait déjà fait des années auparavant. Et cette fois, il la tuerait.

(*) Jobarbille : minuscule oiseau bleu. Il n'émet aucun son jusqu'à sa mort lors de laquelle il laisse échapper un long cri constitué de tous les sons entendus au cours de sa vie et qu'il reproduit en sens inverse. Ses plumes sont utilisées dans la fabrication des sérums de vérité et des potions de mémoire. (Les Animaux Fantastiques)

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, nous ferons la connaissance du Monstre.  
**

Même critique, une review est toujours la bienvenue.


	3. Cauchemar

Le Fils du Moldu

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Sauf ceux que j'ai inventés.

Genre: Drama/Angst

Personnages principaux : Eileen Prince, Tobias et Severus Rogue

Rating : T. Quelques scènes de violence.

Note d'Auteur : **Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris sur leur temps pour m'écrire une review. Suite à l'une d'entre elles, j'ai décidé de détailler mes O.C. et d'écrire un résumé succinct à chaque chapitre.  
**

**Résumé** : Juillet 1959. Eileen Prince, enceinte, part de chez elle en claquant la porte pour s'installer chez son fiancé moldu, Tobias Rogue. Sur le chemin qui la conduit vers le village de ce dernier, elle repense à sa triste vie passée et aux récents évènements qui en ont bouleversé le cours. Par exemple ce jour de janvier 1959 où elle a rencontré Tobias. Un jour certes heureux mais aussi terrifiant, tant Eileen était persuadé que le Monstre la retrouverait et la punirait pour avoir aidé un Moldu.

**Personnages O.C. **:

John et Altaïr Prince, parents d'Eileen (leur troisième enfant)

frères et soeurs d'Eileen par ordre de naissance, de l'aînée à la benjamine :

Aglaé, épouse d'Abraxas Malefoy et mère de Lucius Malefoy

Richard, époux de Cassiopeia Wright (O.C.) et père d'Elizabeth Prince (O.C.)

Severus, célibataire

Metis, médicomage, fiancée de Ralph Johnson, médicomage (O.C.)

elfes de maison :

Diggy, elfe des Malefoy, mère de Dobby

Blabby, elfe des Prince

Sobby, elfe de Richard et Cassiopeia Prince, frère de Blabby

* * *

**Tous mes remerciements à ma β – lectrice, Zazaone**.

* * *

I.3 Cauchemar :

" Non, non, arrête ! " hurla une voix dans la tête d'Eileen. "N'y pense pas ! N'y pense plus !".

La respiration rapide, la jeune femme s'arrêta sur le bord de la route puis, trahie par ses jambes, s'écroula sur le rebord du talus. Le corps secoué de spasmes, elle se blottit dans l'herbe et essuya de la main son front moite.

" Surtout pense à Tobias ! " continua la voix. " Pense à ton enfant ! Ne pense plus à cette journée ! Ne pense pas à…! "

La jeune femme lutta pour vider son esprit de toute pensée.

Vain combat.

Des bribes de souvenirs l'assaillirent : Aglaé qui hurlait, furieuse de son arrivée prématurée ; un Lucius endormi et grognon ; Lucius à cheval sur son mini-balai ; les cris de Dobby poursuivi par l'enfant ; les torches renversées par son neveu ; le début d'incendie ; son sortilège réflexe pour l'éteindre ; l'ombre qui envahit la pièce…

" Non pas l'ombre…" hurla la voix.

Dans un sursaut, Eileen rejoignit le présent et l'éclatante route ensoleillée. C'était à elle, à cette rassurante lumière qu'elle devait s'accrocher…

Maintenant respirer. Fermer les yeux. Oublier ce poids qui écrasait sa poitrine… Oublier ces boyaux tordus… ces oreilles sifflantes… Résister à cette terreur qui s'insinuait dans ses veines et infectait cœur, poumons, ventre, nerfs et cerveau. Répéter, répéter et répéter encore "Le Monstre ne reviendra plus".

Recroquevillée sur l'herbe, la jeune femme murmura quelques minutes ce mantra. Un peu apaisée, elle tendit le visage, avide de soleil, impatiente de revivre les sensations éprouvées un quart d'heure plus tôt, époque si proche et si lointaine où elle s'était crue invincible.

Des larmes glissèrent entre ses paupières toujours closes. Comment le Monstre, qu'elle savait disparu, pouvait-il encore tant hanter sa conscience ? Elle qui croyait l'avoir définitivement vaincu… avait-il marqué son esprit à vie comme, quinze ans plus tôt, il avait marqué son corps ?

Au moins deux mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu de "crise", comme elle appelait pudiquement ces descentes aux enfers parmi les souvenirs. Deux mois qu'elle dormait sans cauchemar et ne rêvait plus du Monstre. Et aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui ce premier jour de liberté… elle avait failli… à nouveau… pourquoi ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et pleura.

Pas longtemps.

La honte succéda vite au désespoir ; elle n'avait pas le droit. Pas le droit de se montrer faible, son frère Severus serait trop déçu. Que dirait-il s'il savait qu'elle avait sangloté au bord d'une route en s'apitoyant sur son sort ? Alors qu'il l'avait prévenue ? Alors qu'il lui avait dit que ses "crises" ne cesseraient pas du jour au lendemain ? Qu'elles s'espaceraient mais ne disparaîtraient pas avant des années ?

Elle se redressa et s'assit en tailleur. Et après tout ? Elle n'en avait pas eu de "crise" ! Elle avait réussi à se contrôler juste à temps. Alors même qu'elle pensait à cette journée chez Aglaé ! Cette journée bénite et maudite de janvier où elle croyait le Monstre à ses trousses. Et où, blottie dans le canapé de sa soeur, elle avait fait la pire "crise" de sa vie. Non, elle n'avait pas à avoir honte. Mais plutôt à être fière ! Et son frère le serait aussi !

Ragaillardie, Eileen s'allongea sur l'herbe du talus. Chassée par l'étreinte du soleil, l'angoisse refluait hors de son corps.

Soudain l'ombre…

L'astre s'éteignit ; une terreur glacée pénétra par tous les pores la peau d'Eileen et explosa dans sa poitrine et son ventre. " Ce n'est rien, se répéta-t-elle, ce n'est rien ; rien qu'un nuage, un nuage qui obscurcit le soleil. Rien à voir avec… Lui. Reprends-toi. Vite !"

En vain.

Son esprit bascula. Il bascula hors du temps présent et rejoignit les abîmes de la conscience, ce gouffre où rampent les pires souvenirs…

_Eileen a treize ans et termine son premier cycle à Poudlard. Le temps est venu de choisir les options de troisième année. Par haine de sa famille, elle décide de choisir Etude des Moldus. Décision risquée, elle le sait. Quasi tous les Serpentard la considèreront comme une traîtresse. Et chercheront à lui faire payer cet affront._

_Mais Eileen n'a pas peur._

_Grâce à Tom._

_Tom Jedusor est un préfet de dix-sept ans ; tous le respectent car il est un puissant sorcier._

_Mais ce n'est pour cela qu'Eileen a confiance en lui. Elle a confiance car il est différent._

_Comme elle, il se moque de la pureté de sang. Elle le sait : l'année d'avant, Tom a arrêté le Gryffondor, paradoxal héritier de Serpentard, qui avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, causant la mort d'une Serdaigle née-Moldue. De plus, il est sang-mêlé et nul ne l'ignore dans l'école ; jamais il n'a caché qu'il avait grandi dans un orphelinat moldu._

_Comme elle, il est rejeté à cause de sa naissance. Beaucoup moins qu'elle bien sûr, car ses formidables dons compensent son handicap social. Mais certains Serpentard l'évitent : Aglaé par exemple qui n'approcherait pour rien au monde un sang-mêlé, de peur de ternir la déjà déplorable réputation des Prince. Ce qui n'empêche pas l'aînée d'Eileen de couver Tom des yeux lorsqu'elle pense, à tort, que personne ne la regarde. _

_Car Tom Jedusor est beau._

_Brun, les yeux sombres, les traits fins, il fait chavirer bien des coeurs, d'autant qu'on ne lui connaît aucune petite amie attitrée. Sans doute n'a-t-il pas encore trouvé celle qui sera digne de lui._

_Un soir, Eileen s'assure de la présence de Tom, d'Aglaé et de Richard dans la salle commune. Le préfet est assis près de la cheminée. Son frère et sa soeur discutent en compagnie de quelques amis. Alors Eileen ose. Elle déclare à la cantonade qu'elle choisit Etude des Moldus pour l'année suivante._

_Huées, sifflements, insultes lui répondent. Aglaé la fixe avec des yeux pleins de haine. Walburga rit et lance " Que peut-on attendre d'autre d'une Prince ? ". Richard lève sa baguette et la dirige vers Eileen. Mais Tom arrête son geste._

_- Laisse-la tranquille! avertit-il d'une voix ferme._

_Maté, Richard recule et range sa baguette dans sa robe._

_- Taisez-vous! ordonne le préfet. Et que personne ne s'en prenne à elle. _

_Le silence envahit la pièce. Tom pose les yeux sur elle et lui sourit. Les joues d'Eileen s'enflamment de surprise et de plaisir. Malgré son émotion, elle tente un faible sourire en retour. Puis s'enfuit dans sa chambre le coeur battant._

_Le lendemain soir, Tom l'aborde devant l'entrée de la salle commune._

_- Viens ! dit-il doucement en lui tendant la main._

_Son estomac se contracte et elle reste pétrifiée. Comment un aussi beau garçon peut-il s'adresser à elle ?_

_- Viens ! répète-t-il._

_D'un geste doux, il glisse sa paume dans la sienne. Elle sent la chaleur inonder sa poitrine._

_- Ne m'attendez pas ! Entrez ! ordonne Tom aux quelques garçons qui l'accompagnent._

_Sur-le-champ ils obéissent, énoncent le mot de passe et franchissent la porte de pierre. La scène se déroule vite… pas assez cependant pour empêcher Eileen d'entendre leurs rires étouffés. Elle baisse la tête et rougit : les amis de Tom ne comprennent pas son intérêt pour elle. Ils ont raison… elle est si laide…_

_- Viens Eileen, ne t'occupe pas d'eux, murmure le préfet, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées._

_Il l'entraîne vers l'escalier et ils remontent en direction de la Grande salle. En chemin ils croisent Aglaé qui descend vers la salle commune. Le regard étonné, furieux, puis envieux de son aînée la met en joie._

_Tom ne s'arrête pas au rez-de-chaussée, il continue à emprunter escalier sur escalier. Habile, il évite chaque piège, chaque trou ou marche dérobée. Jamais elle ne s'est déplacée si vite dans Poudlard._

_- Où m'emmènes-tu ? ose-t-elle d'une voix timide._

_- Chez Slughorn. Nous avons une réunion au septième étage. Je pouvais être accompagné par quelqu'un. Ce sera toi._

_Elle chez Slughorn ? Elle invitée à ce club d'étudiants brillants ou de famille célèbre ? Elle devant le professeur de Potions, main dans la main avec le célèbre Tom Jedusor ?_

_Son corps tremble. Comment un tel bonheur est-il possible ? Elle pense à ses parents, à Richard, à Aglaé… elle regrette qu'ils ne puissent la voir. Mais ils sauront, elle leur racontera avec plaisir..._

_Bientôt Tom quitte l'escalier, s'engage dans un corridor et s'arrête brutalement au milieu._

_Surprise, elle lève la tête._

_- Regarde-moi Eileen, murmure le préfet._

_La voix est douce, tendre ; elle obéit et pose un regard craintif sur le beau visage de Tom : tant de félicité l'affole._

_Soudain le préfet lui lâche la main et referme la sienne sur son bras gauche. La prise est ferme, elle sursaute. _

_- Tu sembles aussi effarouchée qu'un oiseau blessé, chuchote Tom. Excuse-moi Eileen, si je t'ai fait peur. Je ne te ferai pas de mal, je veux juste…_

_Du bout des doigts, il lui caresse la joue. De nouveau une douce chaleur la submerge et envahit chaque parcelle de son corps._

_- Ta peau est plus satinée que du velours._

_Son cœur lui manque. Elle ne sait pas. Elle fond de joie mais… cela va trop loin, elle est trop jeune. Elle tente de reculer mais la main qui enserre son bras l'en empêche._

_- Reste près de moi Eileen. Je te respecte, je te le jure. Je veux juste… juste admirer tes beaux yeux noirs._

_Comment résister à cette voix si chaude ? Elle se rassure et laisse Tom plonger son regard dans le sien._

_A peine les yeux sombres de Tom fixent-ils les siens qu'elle sent son cerveau s'emballer. A toute vitesse les images se succèdent : disputes familiales, confidences à Metis, hurlements devant divers reptiles conjurés par Richard, déboires scolaires…_

_Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ces souvenirs ? Et si c'était… lui ? S'il fouillait ses pensées ? Elle se cabre, lutte, tente d'arracher son bras à l'emprise du préfet. L'espace d'une seconde, un éclair rouge traverse les yeux de Tom. Terrifiée, elle redouble d'efforts pour se dégager. Tant et si bien qu'il la lâche._

_Elle tourne le dos et s'enfuit._

_- Reviens Eileen !_

_Elle continue à courir._

_- Reviens Eileen, je t'en prie._

_La voix semble si triste qu'elle s'arrête et se retourne. Il la regarde un moment puis s'approche doucement._

_- Que t'ai-je fait Eileen ? J'ai simplement regardé tes yeux, ajoute-t-il d'un ton affligé._

_Il continue d'avancer. Elle ne recule pas, trop occupée à scruter ses prunelles à la recherche de la lueur écarlate qui l'a tant effrayée. Mais rien : iris et pupilles sont bruns. A-t-elle rêvé ? _

_- Que t'ai-je fait Eileen ? répète-t-il._

_Il lui sourit. Elle ne sait comment agir. Il semble si doux… et pourtant, cet éclair…_

_- Eileen, je voulais te dire… ne crois pas Aglaé et Walburga. Je sais ce qu'elles te disent. Mais c'est faux Eileen : tu n'es pas laide. Tu as beaucoup de charme, bien plus que ces deux bécasses._

_Beaucoup de charme ? Transportée de bonheur, elle oublie tout. Un garçon, un beau garçon, lui parle de son charme ! De la main elle lisse ses cheveux. Tom avance, se penche et effleure sa bouche avec ses lèvres. Elle sent le rouge monter à ses joues. Elle baisse la tête, la relève et fixe ses yeux. Pas d'images, pas de lueur, elle a tout imaginé._

_Il saisit sa main._

_- Viens ! Il est temps d'aller chez Slughorn._

_Elle se laisse guider. Ils parcourent un quart du corridor et s'arrêtent devant une porte de chêne, une porte qu'elle n'a jamais remarquée auparavant. Mais qui peut se vanter de connaître tout Poudlard ?_

_Tom ouvre et lui fait signe d'entrer. Elle obéit et l'entend refermer l'issue derrière eux._

_Elle s'étonne : la salle aux murs de pierre est vide ; pas de Slughorn ni d'élèves. Ni même de tables ou chaises. Seules une dizaine de torches, fixées dans le roc, décorent la pièce tout en dispensant une puissante lumière._

_Elle tourne la tête vers la gauche. Sur la paroi se dessine un portail constitué de deux immenses panneaux de granit. Est-ce une entrée sur une autre pièce ? Intriguée, elle se dirige vers lui, tente de l'ouvrir. En vain. Curieuse, elle pose son oreille dessus et entend de faibles bruits. Des sifflements croit-elle. Mais elle doute, le son est si étouffé._

_- Où est Slughorn ? interroge-t-elle. Derrière ce mur je suppose ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas ouvrir ? Il faut un mot de passe ?_

_Pas de réponse._

_Surprise, elle se retourne et tout son être se fige : adossé au fond de la salle, jambes croisées, Tom la regarde. Un autre Tom. Aux lèvres déformées par un rictus._

_- To… Tom, balbutie-t-elle._

_- Alors Prince ? Elle te plaît cette pièce ? demande une voix de glace._

_Paralysée, elle se tait._

_- Qu'est-ce tu croyais Prince ? Tu croyais vraiment que tu me plaisais ?_

_Un rire aigu résonne dans la salle._

_- Tu m'as bien amusé tout à l'heure ! Vraiment stupide ! Tu as avalé tout ce que je disais ! Du charme ? Mais tu en possèdes autant qu'un veracrasse !_

_Le préfet se redresse. Elle ne peut bouger. La sueur inonde son corps. Ses oreilles bourdonnent. Comme dans un brouillard, elle voit le garçon lever sa baguette, s'avancer… Doucement. A chaque pas son sourire s'élargit. Du fond de ses prunelles jaillit soudain un éclair rouge…_

_Elle hurle et ses jambes bondissent vers la sortie. Elle se jette sur la porte. Mains tendues. Yeux fermés. Dans un bruit mat elle s'effondre. Une douleur lui déchire le bras. Elle ouvre les yeux : l'issue a disparu._

_Un nouveau rire salue cette tentative de fuite._

_- Pauvre idiote ! Je contrôle cette pièce Prince et tu n'en sortiras pas. Pas avant que, moi, je ne le permette. _

_- Au secours ! Au secours ! crie-t-elle en direction du mur où la porte s'est évanouie._

_- Tu peux hurler tant que tu veux, la pièce est insonorisée._

_- A l'aide ! Sortez-moi de là ! continue-t-elle._

_- Et je jure que tu n'as pas fini de hurler sale traîtresse !_

_Une baguette fouette l'air ; une force la tire vers l'arrière et elle se retrouve au milieu de la salle, à plat-dos sur le sol glacé._

_Immobile, elle entend le garçon s'approcher. Son ventre se tord._

_- Lève-toi Prince ! ordonne-t-il._

_Terrifiée elle obéit ; mais ses jambes refusent de la porter. Elle retombe assise sur les dalles._

_- Pitié ! Laisse-moi partir… gémit-elle._

_Silence. Elle le supplie du regard._

_- Pour… quoi ? réussit-elle à articuler._

_- J'effectue mon travail de préfet Prince. Je veille à l'honneur de notre maison et punit ceux qui attentent à l'honneur de Salazar Serpentard. Les traîtres-à-leur-sang comme toi Prince…_

_Salazar Serpentard ? Traître-à-leur-sang ? Elle ne comprend pas. L'année précédente, Tom a arrêté l'héritier de Serpentard…_

_- Mais…_

_- Tu vas payer Prince. Par respect pour notre fondateur, je vais te guérir de ton amour des Moldus._

_- Mais tu es un sang-mêlé ! laisse-t-elle échapper._

_De suite elle regrette ces mots. Horrifiée, elle voit la bouche du préfet se tordre et ses yeux virer à l'écarlate._

_- Tu oses Prince !_

_De nouveau la baguette fouette l'air. Son corps traverse la pièce et s'écrase sur le mur du fond. Sa tête heurte la pierre et résonne comme un bourdon._

_- Ecoute bien Prince ! hurle-t-il. Mon sang est plus pur que le tien ! Plus pur qu'aucun autre !_

_Il reprend, comme pris de folie :_

_- Que m'importent mon stupide Moldu de père et ma traînée de mère ! Dans mes veines coule le sang de mes ancêtres. Un sang qui me rend le meilleur sorcier au monde. Un sang devant lequel se prosterneront tous les sang-pur._

_Un nouvel éclat de rire s'élève._

_- Tes enfants, Prince, s'agenouilleront devant moi ! Tes enfants, tes petits-enfants… Tous tes descendants pour l'éternité !_

_Elle tâte son cou. Un liquide poisseux enduit ses doigts. Est-ce le choc ? Elle se sent la tête vide, détachée. Elle regarde le préfet s'agiter, comme si elle-même n'appartenait pas à la scène._

_- Car Serpentard m'a désigné, moi, comme le gardien de ses valeurs. Il m'a désigné en me donnant le pouvoir de parler et commander à son animal symbole !_

_- Un animal dont tu as peur Prince ! ajoute-t-il d'une voix redevenue calme._

_Il agite sa baguette ; la lumière des torches faiblit, l'ombre envahit la pièce._

_Un animal dont… Les sifflements…! D'un coup elle réalise et sort du brouillard. Des cris stridents jaillissent de ses lèvres, avant même que le préfet n'ouvre le portail, avant même que le flot de serpents ne s'en déverse. Des serpents, des centaines de serpents, dressés, la gueule ouverte, crochets exposés, qui la fixent de leurs pupilles fendues._

_- Cette peur est indigne d'une Serpentard, Prince._

_Tom siffle et les serpents s'approchent d'elle. Quatre, cinq d'entre eux se frottent contre elle, s'enroulent autour de ses jambes, s'insinuent entre sa peau et ses robes. Brisée par la peur elle se tait. Un liquide chaud s'écoule le long de ses jambes. Paralysée, muette, bouche ouverte, elle suit la progression des bêtes aux corps glacés autour de son torse et de ses bras._

_Un des serpents atteint son cou, s'enroule autour ; elle ferme les yeux._

_- Un seul mot de ma part et il t'étrangle Prince! précise la voix froide._

_Nouveau sifflement. L'étau se resserre autour de sa gorge._

_- Alors Prince ? Tu aimes toujours les Moldus ?_

_Elle s'entend hurler :_

_- Pas une traître! Je hais les Moldus! Je hais les Sang-De-Bourbe! Je vénère Serpentard!_

_Sur-le-champ la pression sur son cou se relâche et les lianes froides qui ligotaient son corps disparaissent. Recroquevillée à même le sol, souillée par son urine, Eileen tremble et gémit. Sans oser bouger. Sans même oser ouvrir les yeux._

_Combien de temps se passe ainsi ? Trois minutes ? Cinq minutes ? Beaucoup moins sans doute. Enfin elle ouvre les yeux et voit Tom. Rictus aux lèvres, il pose sur elle un regard glacial. Elle… masse inerte et chiffonnée à quatre pas de lui._

_Immobile, il se tait, dilate ses narines. Il semble jouir. Jouir de son humiliation à elle, celle qui se répand en odeur âcre de sous ses robes. Paradoxalement, elle reprend espoir. Repu, peut-être ce Monstre va-t-il la laisser partir ? D'instinct, elle dirige son regard vers la porte ou, du moins, vers ce qui a été la porte._

_Le rire s'élève et lui vrille les tympans._

_- Non Prince, tu ne sors pas. La punition n'est pas terminée._

_De nouveau la terreur la submerge. Lui redonne des forces. Elle se jette à ses genoux._

_- Je t'en supplie... Laisse-moi partir! Je te jure que je serai une bonne Serpentard. Je cracherai sur chaque Moldu, sur chaque Sang-De-Bourbe que je verrai… je ferai tout ce que tu voudras. Je reconnais ta… votre grandeur et me prosterne devant vous._

_- Je n'en suis pas si sûr Prince. Seule la peur pourra te maintenir dans le droit chemin. Tu dois connaître le prix à payer pour une trahison._

_Il oriente sa baguette vers elle et murmure "endoloris". Des milliards d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc criblent le corps d'Eileen, lacèrent sa peau, ses entrailles, ses poumons. Ses cris deviennent si aigus qu'ils déchirent ses propres tympans._

_Un temps infini puis l'atroce douleur cesse. D'un seul coup. Demeurent un mal sourd, un corps à vif. Comme si le sortilège avait arraché sa peau. Pantelante, en sanglots, incapable de bouger, elle reste prostrée sur le sol._

_- Lève-toi!_

_Ses pleurs redoublent._

_Toujours impassible, la voix glacée répète son ordre:_

_- Lève-toi! Ou je recommence!_

_- Non! s'entend-elle répondre. Je t'en prie! Je vais me lever!_

_Poussée par la peur, le désespoir, elle lutte contre son corps douloureux, se traîne sur les dalles jusqu'au mur proche, s'agrippe aux parois de la pièce et parvient à se mettre debout._

_- Je vois que tu as appris à m'obéir. C'est le premier pas vers la sagesse._

_Son sourire s'élargit._

_- Maintenant franchissons le deuxième pas…_

_De nouveau elle le supplie du regard. Il lève sa baguette. Elle hurle. Il la pointe vers lui-même… et disparaît. Elle ne comprend rien. Où est-il ? Sa poitrine la serre, elle suffoque, elle s'effondre le long du mur._

_- Endoloris !_

_Une lumière jaune jaillit de nulle part et la frappe en plein thorax. De nouveau les aiguilles brûlantes la transpercent et elle se tord sur le sol en hurlant._

_Encore une fois le maléfice cesse brutalement._

_- Je t'avais dit de te lever Prince ! susurre la voix du Monstre._

_Elle regarde en face d'elle. Rien._

_- Alors Prince ?_

_Malgré la douleur, elle se met sur les genoux puis se redresse._

_A peine est-elle sur ses pieds qu'il apparaît devant elle._

_- C'était la deuxième leçon Prince : toujours continuer à m'obéir même s'il semble que je ne sois plus là. Comme tu t'en es aperçu, je peux devenir invisible. A chaque instant je pourrais être là à côté de toi, à te surveiller._

_D'un geste brusque il saisit le poignet gauche d'Eileen, l'attire vers lui puis remonte la manche de sa robe, exposant son avant-bras. Elle gémit._

_- La ferme !_

_Muette, elle le regarde. Il lève sa baguette dont l'extrémité rougeoie et l'approche de son avant-bras dénudé. La brûlure lui arrache un nouvel hurlement. Il la lâche, elle tombe mais s'empresse de se relever._

_- Bien Prince ! Tu as fini par comprendre._

_Effrayée, elle observe la lentille noire juste sous la saignée de son coude._

_- Belle marque, non, Prince ? N'espère pas l'effacer ! Ce serait dommage d'ailleurs : un si bel aide-mémoire ! Il t'obligera à te souvenir ! A te souvenir de cette punition ! De mes paroles !_

_Elle se raidit tandis qu'il pointe à nouveau sa baguette vers elle._

_- Si jamais tu recommences tes excentricités Prince, je te retrouverai. Où que tu sois! Quand que ce soit ! Alors tu oublies les Moldus, tu renonces à les étudier et tu obéis à tes parents._

_La lueur rouge réapparaît dans ses yeux._

_- Car je ne serai pas aussi indulgent la prochaine fois._

_Il murmure une incantation. De nouveau elle hurle. Mais aucune douleur ne la foudroie. Au contraire, le mal de tête s'estompe. D'un geste machinal, Eileen tâte son cuir chevelu. Plus de plaie, le sang a disparu._

_Le Monstre empoigne le haut de sa robe._

_- Pas un mot de tout cela Prince! Sinon…_

_La porte réapparaît. Il met la main sur son épaule, la pousse vers la sortie. Il saisit sa main et la reconduit le long des couloirs, des escaliers. En chemin, ils croisent Dumbledore, le professeur de Métamorphose. La main relâche sa pression, une baguette s'appuie contre ses côtes tandis qu'il lui murmure à l'oreille :_

_- Ne le regarde pas ! N'essaie pas d'attirer son attention!_

_Obéissante, Eileen fixe le sol. Elle entend le Monstre parler au sous-directeur._

_- Une petite qui s'est perdue, Professeur. Je la ramène à la salle commune._

Où était-elle ? Elle se souvenait… Aglaé… le canapé… le Monstre… il allait la retrouver… il allait la tuer… elle devait fuir ! Eileen se leva brutalement et se retrouva sur la route goudronnée… la route qui menait au village moldu… Quelques secondes pour réaliser et elle se rappela : elle n'était pas chez Aglaé ; elle partait s'installer chez Tobias quand elle avait eu une "crise".

Comme après chacune d'elle, elle tremblait. Titubante, elle retourna s'asseoir sur le talus. Pleura de nouveau. Puis se releva. Pas question de se laisser impressionner par ces souvenirs ! Le Monstre était mort. Depuis des années personne n'avait plus entendu parler de Tom Jedusor : quelqu'un avait dû se dévouer pour le tuer. Et même s'il était toujours vivant, il n'avait aucun moyen de la retrouver, ces six derniers mois en étaient la preuve.

Malgré des jambes encore flageolantes, Eileen reprit son chemin. Calmement. Résolument. Sans plus frissonner.

Qu'importait finalement si elle avait encore des crises ? Maintenant elle le prouvait, elle les maîtrisait. Tant bien que mal, mais elle y parvenait.

Pas comme avant.

Pas comme ce jour de janvier où elle avait rencontré Tobias.

Ce jour où, terrifiée au sortir de sa "crise", elle bondit hors du divan de sa soeur, se précipita vers le jardin du manoir Malefoy et transplana vers la demeure des Prince.

A la recherche d'une protection contre le Monstre.

A la recherche de Metis.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout.**

**Au prochain chapitre, vous ferez plus ample connaissance avec le fameux frère d'Eileen, Severus, qui donnera son prénom au futur maître des Potions.**

Même critique, une review est toujours la bienvenue et aide à progresser. Aussi n'hésitez pas, cliquez sur le bouton vert.


	4. Metis et Severus

Le Fils du Moldu

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés.

**Genre**: Drama/Angst

**Personnages principaux** : Eileen Prince, Tobias et Severus Rogue

**Rating** : T. Quelques scènes de violence.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents **: Juillet 1959. Eileen Prince part de chez elle en claquant la porte et se rend chez le Moldu Tobias Rogue, qu'elle compte épouser le lendemain. En chemin, elle se remémore les évènements récents qui ont bouleversé sa vie.

Lors du dernier chapitre, nous avons quitté Eileen terrorisée, persuadée que le Monstre (Voldemort) la punirait et la tuerait pour avoir aidé un Moldu (qu'elle ne sait pas encore s'appeler Tobias Rogue : nous sommes en janvier 1959). Dans sa panique, elle s'enfuit de chez son aînée Aglaé, transplane au manoir Prince pour chercher celle qui l'a toujours protégée : Metis, la benjamine.

**Personnages O.C. **:

- John et Altaïr Prince, parents d'Eileen

Frères et soeurs d'Eileen par ordre de naissance, de l'aînée à la benjamine :

- Aglaé, épouse d'Abraxas Malefoy et mère de Lucius Malefoy

- Richard, époux de Cassiopeia Wright (O.C.) et père d'Elizabeth Prince (O.C.)

- (Eileen)

- Severus, célibataire

- Metis, Médicomage, fiancée de Ralph Johnson, Médicomage (O.C.)

Elfes de maison :

- Diggy, elfe des Malefoy, mère de Dobby

- Blabby, elfe des Prince

- Sobby, frère de Blabby, elfe de Richard et Cassiopeia Wright-Prince

**Note d'Auteur** : Merci beaucoup à Mumtaz, molly59, caro22, Bill le Gros, Archea et fjudy pour leurs reviews. Je vous ai tous répondu par courrier électronique, sauf pour Bill le Gros qui trouvera ma rar en fin de chapitre.

Du retard pour ce chapitre et je ne garantis rien pour le délai de parution du prochain, entre les absences, les périodes où l'ordinateur est indisponible et des situations difficiles à gérer.

**Tous mes remerciements à ma β – lectrice, Zazaone, qui, par ses remarques et conseils, fait exister cette fic**. **Par manque de temps, je n'ai pu lui envoyer ce chapitre pour une deuxième beta-lecture après correction. Toutes les fautes et erreurs sont donc à mettre à mon crédit (ou plutôt débit).**

I.4 Metis et Severus

A peine ses pieds touchèrent-ils le sol du parc Prince qu'Eileen courut en direction de l'escalier verglacé du manoir. A toutes jambes elle l'escalada (1) puis fonça vers le seuil et le vestibule. Où était Metis ? Dans sa chambre en train d'étudier ? Eileen s'élança et grimpa au deuxième étage. Personne ! Où alors ? Le laboratoire ! Eileen dévala au rez-de-chaussée et sentit l'odeur aigre-douce d'une décoction de racines de marguerites et de figues : Metis était là ! Sans souffler Eileen galopa vers l'antre de sa sœur, bondit sur la porte, saisit la poignée et la poussa si fort qu'elle entra en trébuchant.

Sans doute avertie par le bruit de la cavalcade, Metis avait abandonné son chaudron et se dressait face à l'entrée de la pièce. Les yeux ronds, elle regarda Eileen courir affolée à sa rencontre.

- Eileen ? Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Trop haletante, l'interpellée ne put répondre.

- Eileen, reprit Metis, peux-tu m'expli…

Poussée par la peur, la jeune femme retrouva assez d'haleine pour parler.

- Vite ! Vite ! coupa-t-elle d'une voix hachée. Il va venir ! Prépare-toi ! Fais attention ! Il veut me tuer !

Sur ces mots elle pivota sur elle-même, brandit sa baguette et lança un "serlock" en plein sur le verrou.

- Pourquoi bloques-tu la serrure ? questionna Metis. De qui parles-tu ? Se préparer à quoi ? Et on voudrait te tuer ? Tout ça n'a aucun sens.

Le calme de la benjamine glaça Eileen : Metis ne comprenait pas, Metis pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une banale crise d'angoisse de sa soeur, Metis ne se doutait pas qu'un Monstre pouvait surgir de derrière la porte…

- Je l'empêche d'entrer ! cria Eileen. Mais ça ne suffira peut-être pas ! On ne sait jamais avec lui ! Je t'en supplie, prépare-toi !

Metis tourna un doigt nerveux autour d'une mèche de ses cheveux bruns.

- Qui est ce "il" cette fois ? interrogea la benjamine, un soupçon d'irritation dans la voix. Père ou Richard comme d'habitude ? Aurais-tu rencontré l'un d'eux chez Aglaé ?

La gorge sèche, Eileen ne répondit pas : elle se trouvait prise à ses propres mensonges. Comme elle regrettait à présent de n'avoir jamais parlé du Monstre à Metis et d'avoir attribué toutes ses nombreuses peurs et "crises" à des agressions verbales de membres de la famille, voire de certains étudiants de Poudlard. Comment expliquer maintenant le danger à sa soeur ?

- Ni Père ni Richard ! réussit-elle à articuler. Quelqu'un de beaucoup plus dangereux ! Et qui veut me tuer !

Metis ne s'émut pas et répondit d'un ton plus doux :

- Eileen, tes angoisses sont de plus en plus violentes et de plus en plus détachées du réel. Voyons, redescends sur terre ! Qui voudrait te tuer ?

Qui voudrait la tuer ? Celui qui la terrorisait depuis quinze ans, celui à qui elle avait désobéi aujourd'hui, celui dont elle ne pouvait pas parler sous peine de… Le corps d'Eileen trembla de manière incontrôlable.

- Dès demain, ajouta Metis, je contacte un Psychomage et…

- Je ne suis pas folle, hurla Eileen. Je ne suis pas folle, j'ai peur ! Je crève de peur ! Il va…

- Du calme ! assena la benjamine. Je t'ai dit de redescendre sur terre. Nous ne risquons rien, tu as toi-même verrouillé l'entrée et personne ne peut transplaner ici. Alors arrê…

Avant que la benjamine ne finisse sa phrase, Eileen s'élança vers elle et agrippa sa robe.

- Non ! Pas en sécurité ! Vite ! Sors ta baguette ! Protège-moi ! La porte ne lui résistera pas, mon sortilège est trop faible ! Et il va me tuer ! Crois-moi !

Eperdue de terreur, avide d'être comprise, Eileen posa un regard suppliant sur les yeux gris clair de sa soeur. Metis soupira, ramassa sa baguette sur la paillasse et lança un sortilège informulé sur le verrou. Eileen cessa de trembler et respira un peu mieux.

- J'ai placé un des sorts les plus puissants que je connaisse sur cette porte, précisa Metis. Maintenant, aucun sorcier ne peut plus entrer.

- Merci, murmura Eileen, toujours cramponnée à la robe de sa soeur.

- Eileen, hésita Metis, tu dois te rendre compte que… que ta réaction n'est pas normale et… et que tu dois consulter… il n'y a pas de honte…

Accablée de ne pas être crue, épuisée de fatigue et d'angoisse, Eileen enfouit la tête entre les plis du vêtement de sa soeur et s'effondra en pleurs.

Avec délicatesse, Metis tenta de détacher les doigts d'Eileen de son habit, mais celle-ci resserra sa prise et redoubla de larmes.

- Non, non, s'il te plaît, ne m'abandonne pas !

La benjamine ne répondit pas mais cessa de la repousser. Une minute plus tard Eileen sentit la main de Metis lui caresser les cheveux tandis qu'elle lui murmurait " Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là." Soulagée, Eileen se détendit. Le lieu clos, la présence et la douceur de Metis, l'odeur familière des potions, tout concourrait à l'apaiser. Peu à peu sa peur reflua et ses sanglots s'espacèrent.

Dès qu'ils furent taris, Metis saisit Eileen par les épaules et l'obligea à reculer. Sans violence mais avec fermeté.

- Cette fois Eileen, dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire, tu vas m'écouter. Tout de suite.

La benjamine saisit sa baguette et conjura deux chaises en bois.

- Assied-toi, ordonna-t-elle.

Eileen obéit, Metis s'installa sur le deuxième siège.

- Te rends-tu compte de ton état ? commença la benjamine. Jamais je ne t'ai vue apeurée à ce point et pourtant tes "crises", comme tu les appelles, je les connais depuis des années. J'ai toujours été présente, je t'ai toujours rassurée et j'ai toujours fait mine de croire à tes explications vaseuses.

Metis se tut un instant.

- Et pourtant, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique, il n'était pas rare que la personne incriminée dans la genèse de tes "crises" ne soit pas présente dans la demeure !

La benjamine se cala droit sur sa chaise et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Eileen.

- Mais aujourd'hui, reprit-elle, c'est différent : tu délires, tu t'es crue poursuivie par je ne sais quel assassin et…

- Je t'assure ! Il me poursuit ! Et il est invisible !

A peine Eileen eut-elle hurlé ces paroles qu'elle les regretta.

Metis fronça les sourcils et répondit sèchement :

- Invisible ? Un champion du sortilège de Désillusion ? Comme il en existe au moins dix dans le monde ? Tu réalises ce que tu dis ?

- Mais je ne mens pas ! Je t'assure ! Crois-moi !

Eileen sentit les larmes lui monter de nouveau aux yeux.

Metis soupira.

- Bon, restons froides et logiques, c'est le meilleur moyen de te convaincre que tu divagues. Admettons donc que tu ne mentes pas. Ainsi quelqu'un voudrait te tuer ? Qui est-ce ?

Eileen ouvrit la bouche, la referma sans un mot puis baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures. Parler du Monstre ? Impossible. De la sueur jaillit par tous ses pores, la peur la tarauda. Elle avala sa salive mais un discret coup d'oeil vers la porte verrouillée la rassura.

- Qui ? répéta la benjamine.

Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Eileen réalisa soudain l'abîme qui la séparait de sa soeur. Metis n'avait pas été torturée par le Monstre, Metis ne l'avait même jamais connu : la benjamine avait commencé sa scolarité à Poudlard l'année suivant les A.S.P.I.C. du sinistre préfet-en-chef… elle ne pouvait pas comprendre…

- J'attends ! continua Metis.

Comment lui expliquer cette terreur qui avait vrillé son ventre ? Comment lui expliquer la douleur, l'humiliation, la honte qu'elle avait ressenties à treize ans ? Comment lui expliquer la frayeur qui l'avait submergée aujourd'hui, quinze ans plus tard ? Et comment lui expliquer qu'à aucun prix elle ne voulait sortir de cette pièce close, persuadée qu'elle était que le Monstre rôdait dehors à la recherche de sa proie ?

- Alors ? insista la benjamine.

Eileen se força à relever la tête.

- C'est A… Abraxas, hasarda-t-elle, désespérée.

Metis haussa les sourcils.

- Abraxas ?

Au ton perplexe de sa soeur, Eileen comprit qu'elle ne la croyait pas ; elle ne pouvait l'en blâmer, on ne pouvait imaginer accusation plus invraisemblable.

- Oui Abraxas, répéta-t-elle.

- Abraxas virtuose du sort de Désillusion ?

- Oui, il cache bien son jeu.

- Effectivement ! ironisa Metis. Et qu'as-tu donc fait pour qu'Abraxas veuille te tuer ? Tu as emprunté et taché ses robes de luxe ?

La benjamine se tut un instant et fouilla les yeux de sa soeur ; Eileen resta muette mais réussit à ne pas baisser le regard.

- Excuse-moi de te dire cela Eileen, reprit Metis, mais je doute qu'Abraxas te considère comme assez importante pour t'assassiner. A supposer même qu'il se souvienne de ton existence.

Les yeux gris fixèrent Eileen avec plus d'intensité. Cette fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de courber le chef.

- Ton invention n'est guère crédible.

- Si, c'est Abraxas ! hurla Eileen à bout de résistance. Il veut me tuer parce que… parce qu'il sait que j'ai aidé un Moldu.

Silence. Délaissant sa soeur, Metis se leva, regarda la pendule, remua sa potion puis éteignit le feu sous le chaudron.

- Cette potion de Ratatinage est prête, expliqua-t-elle. Je la verserai plus tard dans des flacons.

Eileen remarqua les gestes trop vifs de sa soeur ; pas de doute, elle agissait autant pour se calmer que pour achever sa potion : le mensonge la rendait furieuse.

Le précieux liquide couvert d'un linge fin, Metis se rassit sur la chaise en bois.

- Donc, reprit-elle, Abraxas voudrait te tuer parce que tu as aidé un Moldu…

- Oui, un Moldu ! affirma Eileen. Je l'ai rencontré ce matin dans le village ! Le village à cinq kilomètres d'ici. Le verglas. Un poignet cassé. Je l'ai consolidé. D'un sort. Comme tu me l'as appris. Et Abraxas ne l'a pas supporté. Il hait les Moldus ! Tu le sais !

De nouveau Metis fronça les sourcils.

- Etrange récit, commenta la benjamine d'un ton sec. D'abord comment Abraxas aurait-t-il pu savoir que tu avais aidé un Moldu ? Tu le lui aurais dit ? J'en doute, tu n'es pas une spécialiste de la provocation, du moins tu ne l'es plus depuis l'âge de treize ans. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore et je me le suis toujours demandé. Mais il serait étonnant que tu aies attendu vingt-huit ans pour reprendre tes vieilles habitudes.

Cette allusion involontaire à sa rencontre avec le Monstre fit frémir Eileen. Pour masquer son trouble, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la paillasse de Metis.

- Reste assise ! Je n'ai pas fini !

Eileen regagna sa place sur-le-champ.

- Ensuite, poursuivit Metis, par quel miracle aurais-tu pu voir le mari de notre chère soeur ? Il est toujours au ministère, à des réceptions ou chez des amis. Pas plus tard qu'il y a deux mois tu m'as même dit que tu ne le voyais jamais. Et aujourd'hui, bizarrement…

La benjamine se releva, fit quelques pas de long en large et ajouta :

- A moins d'imaginer qu'Abraxas se promenait lui aussi ce matin dans le village moldu, ton histoire est impossible.

- Si ! C'est lui qui veut me tuer ! s'acharna Eileen qui ne savait comment se sortir de la situation.

- C'est faux !

Metis rejoignit sa place et prit les mains de sa soeur dans les siennes.

- Eileen, murmura-t-elle, je suis peut-être un peu rude. Comme tu le sais, je ne supporte pas qu'on me mente, même si…

Elle sourit.

- … même s'il m'arrive de mentir moi-même en cas de nécessité.

Timide, Eileen lui rendit son sourire.

- Mais j'ai tort, continua la benjamine. Crois-moi, je comprends que tu te protèges et que tu ne veuilles pas admettre que tu souffres d'angoisses de persécution. Mais ce n'est pas la bonne solution, il faut te soigner. Alors commence par reconnaître qu'Abraxas ne t'a jamais menacée.

- Non, avoua Eileen, Abraxas n'y est pour rien.

Cette fois Metis soupira de soulagement.

Mais, ajouta Eileen, c'est bien quelqu'un.

Le soupir de soulagement se transforma en soupir de lassitude.

- Recommençons donc. Qui ? demanda une voix découragée.

Eileen n'avait pas le choix, elle devait parler, oublier le "_Pas un mot de toute cela Prince ! Sinon…_". Elle frissonna mais rassembla les miettes de son courage.

- To… Severus !

Metis lâcha les mains d'Eileen et bondit hors de sa chaise.

- Là tu vas trop loin ! Prétendre que notre frère veut te tuer !

Eileen baissa la tête. Le nom de Severus lui avait échappé. Par hasard, comme celui d'Abraxas. Une belle erreur : malgré leurs différences de caractère, malgré leurs disputes et bagarres dignes de gamins attardés, Metis et Severus étaient très liés et la violente réaction de la benjamine n'étonnait guère Eileen.

Metis se plaça en face d'elle, lui releva la tête d'une main et plongea des yeux gris foncé dans les siens.

- Comment oses-tu ? rugit la benjamine. C'est par jalousie que tu l'accuses ?

Secrètement, du moins le croyait-elle, la jeune femme avait toujours envié à Severus sa relation d'égal à égal et si complice avec Metis. Mais apparemment, celle-ci s'en doutait.

- Non ce n'est pas de la jalousie et je suis désolée, murmura la jeune femme.

- Désolée ? Il est bien tard ! Pourquoi l'as-tu calomnié ?

- C'est à cau… c'est de ta faute ! hurla Eileen.

Prise au piège, incapable de dire la vérité, elle explosa :

- Oui c'est de ta faute ! De quel droit tu m'interroges ? De quel droit tu me tortures ainsi ? Je ne veux plus répondre à tes questions ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Tu comprends ? Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je voulais que tu me protèges et tu t'acharnes contre moi ! Tu…

Les sanglots étouffèrent sa voix. Honteuse, Eileen cacha sa tête dans ses bras et appuya ses mains sur ses oreilles pour s'isoler du monde. Malgré ces efforts, malgré ses pleurs, quelques bruits cheminèrent jusqu'à sa conscience : les pas de Metis, une porte qui s'ouvrait près de la paillasse, un liquide qui coulait dans un récipient…

- Bois ça ! Tu en as besoin ! cria une voix trop forte pour qu'elle se permette de l'ignorer.

Eileen déplia ses bras et releva son visage mouillé: d'un geste ferme Metis lui tendait un gobelet. Eileen jeta un regard aux yeux gris orage et s'empara du remède qu'elle porta de suite à ses lèvres : mieux valait ne plus contrarier la benjamine.

Mais, comme Eileen se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'une potion calmante, elle ne l'avala pas : elle tenait à rester la plus lucide possible au cas où… elle frissonna. Elle devait parler, tout raconter, dire qui était le Monstre…

- Metis…

- Oui ? grogna la benjamine.

- Je vais mieux et… commença la jeune femme.

- Finis ton verre d'abord ! La potion n'a pas encore eu le temps d'agir.

Eileen simula de nouvelles gorgées, sécha ses larmes et attendit.

- Metis, je dois te dire…

- Quoi ?

- … te dire la vérité.

- Enfin ! Pas trop tôt ! Je t'écoute…

Eileen inspira profondément.

- C'est une longue histoire… elle commence il y a quinze ans.

- Quinze ans ? répéta Metis d'une voix étonnée.

- Quinze ans. C'était à Poudlard et…

Sa bouche devint sèche.

- Et ? insista Metis.

- Il y avait un pré… préfet à Serpentard, un préfet qui s'appelait…

Tremblante, Eileen s'interrompit. La benjamine plissa le front.

- Et quelle serait la responsabilité de ce préfet de Poudlard d'il y a quinze ans dans les événements d'aujourd'hui ? Ce serait lui qui te poursuivrait et voudrait te tuer ? Il en aurait mis du temps avant de se décider ! Et un élève de Poudlard capable de devenir invisible ? Tu ne serais pas en train de me raconter une nouvelle histoire ?

- Non, je te jure. Ce préfet…

Eileen avala sa salive.

- Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps avant de t'en parler !

Une nouvelle fois Metis soupira.

- Depuis un quart d'heure je n'arrête pas de patienter. Mais d'accord. Comme cela la potion calmante sera au maximum de son activité.

Eileen ferma les yeux et serra la timbale entre ses paumes. Trouverait-elle le courage ?

- Alohomora, prononça soudain la benjamine.

Au grincement de la porte une image éclata dans le cerveau d'Eileen : Tom Jedusor, un rictus aux lèvres, adossé au chambranle et la menaçant de sa baguette.

- Non ! hurla-t-elle.

Eileen bondit, ouvrit les yeux et agrippa la manche de sa sœur.

- Ne fais pas ça ! Referme-la !

- Eileen, tu deviens folle !

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Il va venir ! S'il sait... me punira... me tuera... me torturera... tu ne peux pas comprendre…

Les yeux de Metis plongèrent vers le gobelet qu'Eileen tenait toujours dans sa main, malgré son agitation.

- Tu n'as pas pris ta potion ! rugit Metis.

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de la benjamine… moins d'une seconde plus tard, une force tirait Eileen vers l'arrière et la plaquait au mur de la pièce. La timbale, lâchée pendant le remue-ménage, évita la chute, se précipita vers la jeune femme et se colla à ses lèvres pour lui verser de force le liquide dans la bouche.

- Nooon ! hurla-t-elle.

- Vraiment désolée Eileen mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! Tu as besoin de ce remède !

Eileen serra les dents et empêcha comme elle put la potion de s'insinuer dans sa gorge. Elle lutta tant et si bien que du liquide s'écoula à terre. Le gobelet se redressa et s'éloigna un peu de ses lèvres.

- Arrête, je t'en prie ! cria-t-elle durant ce répit.

- Quand tu…

Un grand fracas en provenance de la porte l'interrompit.

- Waouh ! Quel boucan ! Mais j'ai bien fait de venir on dirait ! Eileen a enfin réveillé ta jumelle sadique, Metis ? Justice est faite ! Il n'y avait aucune raison que je sois le seul à déguster.

Terrorisée par le heurt brutal du panneau sur le mur, Eileen mit quelques secondes à reconnaître la voix de son frère Severus.

- Tu te trompes Sev, répondit la benjamine, j'essaie de…

- Je me trompe ? A d'autres ! Je suis bien placé pour savoir de quoi tu es capable ! Voyons, qu'as-tu inventé ?

Durant le court silence qui suivit, Eileen recracha le peu de potion qui était parvenu à s'infiltrer dans sa bouche.

- J'ai trouvé ! s'écria Severus. La potion, c'est du polynectar ! Du polynectar avec un cheveu de Richard ! Et après sa transformation tu l'attacheras sur une chaise en face d'un miroir ! Par Merlin ! Obliger quelqu'un à contempler une heure la tête de Richard, ce n'est plus du sadisme ! Ca n'a pas de nom !

- Arrête tes bêtises, Sev ! Eileen est plus qu'angoissée. Et elle ne veut pas boire sa potion calmante.

- Ah, c'est une potion calmante que tu lui fais avaler ? Ce n'est pas la peine de lui en donner trop alors : avec ta méthode douce, elle va vite se détendre. C'est un procédé personnel ou il est aussi utilisé à Sainte-Mangouste ?

- A Sainte-Mangouste aussi ! Dans mon secteur tout au moins.

- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais y mettre les pieds. Combien de morts par étouffement ?

- Aucun ! S'il y a un problème, le sortilège Anapneo a été inventé pour cela ! Et ne te mêle pas de cette affaire ! Cela ne te regarde pas !

Toujours immobilisée dos et tête contre le mur, Eileen ne pouvait voir la scène. Si cette conversation constituait un répit, elle craignait que Severus n'énerve encore plus Metis.

- Vous avez tout prévu, vous les brillants Médicomages, continua Severus sans relever l'injonction de la benjamine. Mais question idiote d'un béotien, ne vaudrait-il pas mieux discuter plutôt qu'employer ces moyens ?

- Eileen n'est pas en état de discuter. Elle délire. Elle prétend que quelqu'un veut la tuer. Soi-disant parce qu'elle a aidé un Moldu. Et elle me parle d'un préfet d'il y a quinze…

- Laisse-la tranquille ! hurla Severus.

Le cri fut suivi d'un bris de verre puis de la chute du gobelet qui flottait devant la bouche d'Eileen.

- Ma baguette ! s'écria Metis. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Une seconde plus tard Eileen, libérée sans prévenir du sortilège d'Adhésion, glissait le long du mur et se retrouvait assise par terre. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête son frère lui tendait la main.

- Relève-toi, lui murmura-t-il. Je vais t'aider.

Abasourdie par l'attitude de Severus, Eileen hésita puis glissa sa paume dans la sienne et se laissa hisser en position debout. La jeune femme bougea son cou ankylosé vers la droite, où elle aperçut la baguette de Metis abandonnée en pleine paillasse parmi des éclats de flacons, puis vers la gauche où elle contempla une benjamine pétrifiée par la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister.

Eileen se tourna enfin vers la cause de ce chaos : Severus. Severus qui, s'il n'avait jamais insulté Eileen comme Aglaé Richard ou ses parents, l'avait toujours considérée avec autant d'intérêt qu'un vieux chaudron rouillé. Mais Severus qui venait de la défendre. Severus qui la regardait avec compassion !

- Tom Jedusor ne te fera pas de mal, lui chuchota-t-il. Il a disparu. Définitivement.

Eileen sursauta. Comment savait-il ? Comment connaissait-il le Monstre ?

Severus releva la manche gauche de sa robe et découvrit un stigmate noir et rond en dessous de la saignée de son coude. Silence. D'un geste machinal, Eileen dévoila elle aussi sa marque.

- Toi aussi…, bafouilla-t-elle enfin.

- Oui moi aussi, répondit-il simplement.

Eileen leva les yeux vers les iris noirs de son frère et le regard qu'ils échangèrent lui réchauffa le coeur : enfin quelqu'un comprenait son effroi et ne la considérait pas comme une folle. Puis un poids quitta sa poitrine : une victime du Monstre ne pouvait mentir ; celui-ci avait donc disparu et ne la menaçait plus.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme sursauta à l'approche de Metis.

- Quelle est cette marque sur vos bras ? demanda la benjamine.

Ni Severus ni Eileen ne lui répondit.

Eileen entendit sa soeur passer sa main dans les cheveux puis reprendre :

- C'est ce préfet dont Eileen parlait ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

Severus se tourna vers la benjamine.

- Pourrais-tu nous laisser seuls Metis ?

Le ton était sec et Eileen, inquiète, aperçut un nouvel éclair dans le regard de la Médicomage.

- Je t'expliquerai tout tout à l'heure, s'empressa d'ajouter Severus. Mon comportement, celui d'Eileen. Je te le promets. Mais Eileen et moi devons parler avant, c'est très important. Nous avons vécu des épreuves que tu ne peux encore comprendre. Laisse-nous ensemble, s'il te plaît.

Les yeux de Metis s'éclaircirent.

- Es-tu d'accord, Eileen, pour que je raconte tout à Metis ? murmura le jeune homme en se tournant vers sa soeur.

- Je le suis, je voulais déjà tout lui dire mais je n'ai pas pu.

La benjamine hésita puis consentit :

- D'accord, je m'en vais, j'ai l'antidote de ma potion de Ratatinage à préparer et les ingrédients sont dans ma chambre.

Metis récupéra sa baguette, la brandit, murmura quelques mots puis sortit de la pièce. Dans le sort lancé, Eileen reconnut un sortilège d'Impassibilité. La jeune femme apprécia : hors colère, Metis se révélait un modèle de subtilité. Désormais acquise à leur cause, elle protégeait leur intimité.

Un peu gênée, Eileen se retrouva face à son frère ; de fait, ils ne se connaissaient guère. Severus s'adossa à la paillasse mais resta muet, le regard fixé au sol ; il semblait avoir oublié qu'il désirait lui parler. Eileen décida de briser le silence.

- Severus, osa-t-elle d'une voix timide, comment savais-tu pour moi?

Le jeune homme ne leva pas les yeux et murmura :

- J'ai deviné, nous avons connu le même enfer, je ne pouvais pas ne pas comprendre. Pourquoi aurais-tu été aussi terrorisée d'avoir aidé un Moldu ? Et pourquoi aurais-tu parlé de préfet ?

Et lui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour déclencher l'ire du Monstre ? Quel âge avait-il alors ? Onze ans ? Douze ans ? Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Lors de la deuxième année de Severus, le Monstre avait déjà quitté Poudlard. Voudrait-il se confier à elle ? Elle en doutait, son attitude n'était guère engageante. Pourquoi alors avait-il voulu rester avec elle ? Pour lui confirmer la disparition du Monstre ?

Doucement, Eileen tenta :

- Et toi, pourquoi il, enfin Tom, t'a...

Elle s'interrompit, prête à respecter la pudeur de son frère. Celui-ci la regarda et Eileen remarqua un pli amer au coin de sa bouche.

- Oh... dans le Poudlard Express, j'avais fait la connaissance d'un né-moldu... nous avions gardé contact après la répartition, du moins autant qu'il était possible pour des élèves de maisons différentes… mais cela n'a pas plu à ce salaud.

Eileen vit la pomme d'Adam de Severus monter et descendre. Il baissa la tête, regarda ses pieds et la jeune femme pensa qu'il allait de nouveau se taire. Mais, sans doute poussé par l'envie de se délivrer d'un fardeau, il continua :

- Il m'a attiré dans une pièce du septième étage et… j'ai tellement eu peur, tellement eu mal… j'avais onze ans… je lui ai obéi… en tout. Devant les Serpentard j'ai insulté et humilié mon copain, lui ai lancé des maléfices. Ceux qu'il m'avait appris.

Il releva des yeux brillants. De nouveau la pomme d'Adam effectua son va-et-vient. Confuse, Eileen détourna la tête puis murmura :

- Moi aussi j'ai fait tout ce qu'il me demandait. Que pouvait-on faire d'autre ?

Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu sa soeur, Severus continua :

- Tom regardait ; il savourait la scène, j'étais son esclave, un esclave contrôlé par la peur… pas besoin d'Imperium… esclave de ma lâcheté…

- Tu n'as pas été lâche, affirma-t-elle d'une voix douce. Tu n'avais pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix.

Severus traversa la pièce, se saisit des deux chaises conjurées par Metis et les posa à côté d'Eileen.

- S'il te plaît assied-toi, plaida-t-il le regard de côté. Nous serons mieux pour parler.

Eileen obtempéra de bonne grâce ; elle n'était pas dupe de cette diversion : Severus voulait cacher ses yeux trop brillants.

- Tu n'as pas été lâche, répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus forte. Personne ne pouvait lui résister.

Il s'assit sur le deuxième siège.

- Peut-être as-tu raison, enchaîna-t-il, mais après que ce salaud ait quitté Poudlard je me suis dit que j'aurais dû… si tu savais comme mon ex-copain me regardait… c'était horrible… haine et mépris… puis j'ai essayé d'oublier… j'ai cru oublier… jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans… où il m'est arrivé la même chose qu'à toi : j'ai croisé des Moldus… et j'ai autant crevé de peur que lorsque j'avais onze ans…

- Tu n'es pas le seul. Moi aussi. Et à vingt-huit ans encore ! Je suis sûre que tous ceux qui sont passés par… cette pièce ont réagi de la même façon. Qui sait combien ils sont ? Certains le craignent peut-être encore ; ils ne savent pas, comme toi, comme nous, qu'il a disparu.

Eileen comprenait enfin pourquoi Severus avait voulu qu'ils parlent ensemble : depuis quatorze ans, il se sentait coupable et il ne pouvait raconter à personne son pesant souvenir. Soudain il découvrait qu'Eileen aussi avait rencontré le Monstre, qu'elle en était traumatisée : elle devenait sa seule confidente possible. Mais il la connaissait peu et les mots étaient difficiles.

- Cela s'est passé lors mon examen de transplanage, poursuivit Severus. Je n'ai pas réussi à me concentrer sur le premier "D", la destination ; je me suis retrouvé en plein milieu d'une ville moldue. Une immense ville moldue.

Severus frissonna.

- Tu vois, s'excusa-t-il, malgré tout ce temps, malgré ma quasi-certitude de la mort de ce salaud, j'en tremble encore.

Eileen l'encouragea d'un sourire.

- Si nous nous égarions, poursuivit le jeune homme, les consignes étaient claires : nous devions nous mettre hors de vue des non-sorciers, appeler Dumbledore à haute voix et il viendrait nous chercher. Mais moi j'ai été submergé par la panique. Tous mes souvenirs avec Tom me sont revenus et j'ai couru couru, persuadé qu'il allait me retrouver. Cette ville, je voulais la quitter, je voulais montrer à Tom que je ne frayais pas avec les Moldus. Je criais, je hurlais "Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Ce n'est pas ma faute !". Mais malgré ma peur ou plutôt à cause d'elle, je ne trouvais pas la sortie.

Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres pleines.

- Entre mes habits et mon comportement, j'ai offert une distraction gratuite aux habitants.

- Et donc il… Tom n'est pas venu te punir ? demanda Eileen d'une voix blanche. C'est comme cela que tu as su qu'il avait disparu ?

- Non, il n'est pas venu et non, ce n'est pas comme cela que je l'ai su. Essoufflé et épuisé, j'ai fini par me réfugier dans un parc et j'ai appelé Dumbledore. Une seconde plus tard notre ex-professeur apparaissait devant moi et me ramenait à Pré-au-Lard par transplanage d'Escorte.

- Mais comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu te retrouver si facilement ?

- Je ne sais pas (2). Et cela m'a beaucoup inquiété sur le moment : si Dumbledore pouvait me repérer, quelles preuves avais-je que Tom ne le pouvait pas ? J'ai donc attribué mon impunité à la chance pure.

Eileen comprenait trop bien ce que Severus avait ressenti. Cette fuite, cette peur de tous les instants, cette certitude que le Monstre guettait, invisible.

- Puis, poursuivit-il, j'ai changé les données du problème : Dumbledore est le plus puissant sorcier connu, me suis-je dit, et pourtant il ne m'a pas trouvé tout seul, il a fallu que je l'appelle.

Severus se leva et s'adossa de nouveau à la paillasse. Toute gêne semblait avoir disparu entre eux et leur dialogue s'écoulait, paisible. Un dialogue d'initiés.

- J'en ai donc déduit que Tom n'avait aucun moyen de détecter mon éventuelle présence chez les Moldus. Bien sûr cette certitude ne suffisait pas à me rassurer. Si je le croisais par hasard ? Si quelqu'un lui rapportait les incursions des sorciers chez les Moldus ?

Severus se rassit.

- Pendant cinq ans, j'ai continué à éviter Moldus et nés-Moldus comme des nundus (3). Jusqu'au premier anniversaire de Lucius. Souviens-toi…

Eileen ne pouvait s'en souvenir : elle n'avait pas été invitée.

- … ce jour-là, Slughorn faisait partie des convives. Tu le connais, il a toujours eu ses chouchous. Abraxas était l'un d'eux ; bien plus, bien sûr, pour sa richesse et les relations de sa famille que pour son talent. Mais notre ex-professeur de Potions choisissait aussi ses préférés parmi les doués. Témoin Metis. Alors je me suis dit que, peut-être, Tom avait été l'un d'eux.

Bien entendu que le Monstre était un des favoris de Slughorn : c'était en lui parlant du professeur de Potions qu'il avait piégé Eileen.

- Je me suis donc assis à côté de Slughorn et je l'ai interrogé. J'ai appris que Tom Jedusor avait bien été un des membres du Club des Slug. Mais Slughorn et lui avaient vite perdu contact. Après avoir travaillé un ou deux ans chez Barjow et Beurk, d'où il est parti sans préavis, Tom a disparu.

- Disparu ?

- Oui, personne n'a plus entendu parler de lui. Du moins, personne que Slughorn ne connaisse, autant dire la quasi-totalité des sorciers.

- Peut-être quelqu'un l'a-t-il crevé ? proposa Eileen, pleine d'espoir.

Elle se redressa sur sa chaise, transportée de bonheur à cette idée.

- Tu as sans doute raison mais le principal est qu'il se soit évanoui dans la nature. Quant à moi, le lendemain de cette conversation, j'ai osé.

- Osé ?

- Je suis allé me promener dans une ville moldue.

Eileen étouffa un cri. Même si elle connaissait maintenant la vérité, elle ne pouvait effacer d'un trait quinze ans de terreur.

- Avec précaution : grâce la Métamorphose humaine, j'avais modifié mon apparence. Rien ne s'est passé. Petit à petit je me suis enhardi, j'ai de plus en plus fréquenté de milieux moldus sans même changer de tête.

- Et le Mons… Tom n'est jamais venu ?

- Jamais !

Le jeune homme saisit les épaules de sa soeur.

- C'est pour cela que je voulais parler avec toi, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer. Je ne veux plus que tu vives dans la terreur. Je veux que, comme moi, tu te libères de ce poids. Je vais t'emmener dans un milieu moldu et tu verras qu'il ne t'arrivera rien.

Eileen sentit ses yeux s'arrondirent.

- Tu en connais tant que ça de Moldus.

- Beaucoup. En trois-quatre ans, j'ai rattrapé tout mon retard.

Il sourit d'un air énigmatique.

- Comment ça?

- Je suis connu chez eux sous le nom de Stephen Grant. J'ai même réussi à faire fortune dans leur monde.

- Faire fortune ? Mais comment…

- Je ne peux t'en dire plus. Devine !

Son sourire s'agrandit.

Seule Metis le savait jusqu'à présent. Tu seras la deuxième personne.

Severus lâcha les épaules d'Eileen. Il sembla hésiter un instant puis reprit, les yeux au sol :

- Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour la façon dont je me suis comporté avec toi. Je suis léger et insouciant de nature. Mais c'était aussi une façon de me protéger, de tenter d'oublier. Tu peux comprendre que ton attitude triste et revêche ne m'attirait pas… mais si j'avais su…

Il redressa la tête :

- Mais je te promets de me rattraper. Prépare-toi à t'appeler Eileen Grant.

Severus se concentra de nouveau sur le plancher.

- Et merci de m'avoir écouté, dit-il d'une voix rauque, cela m'a fait du bien de parler de ma honte. Peut-être le désirais-je inconsciemment ? Si, toi aussi, tu veux te confier, je suis là…

- Je ne crois…

La porte s'ouvrit et Metis entra, les mains vides. La benjamine leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil, se dirigea vers sa paillasse, saisit des ingrédients et commença à les couper. Eileen préféra revenir à des sujets moins sensibles.

- Tu dis que tu es riche… est-ce aussi riche que les Prince le sont dans le monde des sorciers ?

Severus comprit et sourit.

- Pas encore, mais j'y travaille. D'ici un ou deux ans peut-être… je n'arrête pas de perfectionner mes méthodes pour gagner de l'argent. Et avec succès…

- Tu utilises la magie ?

- Plus ou moins, selon les cas.

- Et le Ministère ne dit rien ?

Severus éclata d'un rire clair. C'était la première fois qu'Eileen l'entendait.

- Il y a tant de moyens de ne pas se faire prendre. Il suffit d'être prudent.

Eileen se tourna sa soeur. Elle allumait le feu sous son chaudron.

- Et toi Metis, l'interpella Eileen, sais-tu comment Severus gagne son argent moldu ?

La benjamine se retourna.

- Aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a beaucoup travaillé la Métamorphose des objets ces derniers temps. Et je le soupçonne aussi d'utiliser…

Metis jeta un regard noir à Severus. Quoique qu'elle le soupçonne d'utiliser, cela ne devait pas lui plaire et Eileen craignit pour son frère.

Severus ne se troubla pas.

- Mais je n'ai pas de preuve, ajouta la benjamine. Du moins pas encore…

- Et tu parviens à métamorphoser tous les objets dont tu as besoin ? demanda Eileen, admirative.

- Mais Severus a toujours été bon dans la plupart des matières, répliqua Metis ; du moins à partir du moment où il leur trouvait un intérêt pratique. Par exemple la Métamorphose humaine. Branche difficile de la magie s'il en est mais qu'il parvint à maîtriser dans les grandes lignes dès Poudlard en raison des avantages qu'elle lui apportait.

A l'étonnement d'Eileen, Severus rougit.

- Il a certainement été, continua Metis, le seul élève de toute l'école à bien mieux se débrouiller dans cette partie que dans la Métamorphose simple. Même si cela lui a rapporté quelques ennuis, un peu comme pour l'ex-fiancée soi-disant suédoise d'Abraxas.

- Tu ne vas pas raconter cela Metis, protesta Severus.

- C'est-à-dire ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Eileen.

- Un jour, monsieur est venu dans la salle commune de Serdaigle transformé en latin lover.

- Mais comment il avait fait pour le mot de passe ? s'étonna Eileen. C'était toi qui le lui avais donné ?

- Il n'y a pas de mot de passe à Serdaigle. Notre fondatrice était très ouverte d'esprit et estimait que toute personne capable de résoudre ses énigmes était digne de pénétrer dans notre tour.

- Ou trop étroite d'esprit pour imaginer qu'un non-Serdaigle soit capable de les résoudre, insinua Severus.

Metis le fusilla du regard.

- Donc, poursuivit la benjamine, lorsque tu arrives devant l'entrée de notre salle commune, tu trouves un heurtoir de bronze en forme d'aigle. Il te pose une question et, si tu lui donnes la réponse, la porte s'ouvre.

- Et Severus est parvenu à entrer ?

- Oui, et je l'ai reconnu tout de suite malgré les modifications de son apparence. Il avait corrigé ses défauts les plus évidents, comme sa petite bosse sur le nez. Mais surtout il avait modifié le teint pâle de sa peau. Il était devenu bronzé.

- Quelle performance !

- Oh… écoute la suite avant d'admirer. Monsieur a commencé à draguer et Margareth, une des septièmes années, s'est tout de suite entichée de son physique de beau ténébreux et l'a entraîné dans un coin discret.

Severus devenait de plus en plus rouge.

- Une minute plus tard, continua Metis, nous avons entendu un hurlement et Severus a atterri brutalement au milieu de la salle commune, la poitrine à moitié nue.

- Quoi ?

- Margareth venait de s'apercevoir de la supercherie. Car ce paresseux doublé d'un imbécile n'avait modifié sa couleur de peau que jusqu'au niveau des épaules. Je te prie de croire que ce soir-là les Serdaigle ont bien rigolé.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, plaida Severus. J'étais juste venu pour obtenir un rendez-vous. Mais Margareth m'a sauté dessus et déshabillé ; je n'ai pas pu résister, quel homme le pourrait, surtout à cet âge ? Je n'ai plus pensé que je n'avais pas tout métamorphosé… En tout cas, elle n'a pas été tendre. Passe encore pour le premier sort qui m'a repoussé dans la salle commune, mais le deuxième qui m'a expulsé de chez vous, je me suis presque fracturé le crâne…

- Le deuxième, ce n'était pas elle, c'était moi ! Je n'allais pas prendre le risque qu'on te reconnaisse !

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, grommela Severus.

Il se détourna de Metis des yeux et regarda Eileen.

- Il me vient une idée tout-à-coup : ce Moldu que tu as aidé, il avait quel âge ?

- Sev ! avertit Metis.

- La trentaine, répondit Eileen.

- Pourquoi ne tenterais-tu pas de le revoir ? Ce serait même mieux que de venir avec moi dans des cercles moldus. Si tu affrontes seule tes peurs, elles disparaîtront ainsi plus facilement. De plus je suis sûr que ce non-sorcier n'attend qu'une chose : te retrouver.

Eileen resta bouche bée. Comment Severus pouvait-il penser qu'un homme serait ravi de la revoir ? Elle si laide ? L'avait-il regardée ? Elle préféra couper court à cette idée loufoque.

- Mais, mentit-elle, cet homme se trouvait par hasard dans ce village. Sans doute n'y habite-t-il pas. Je ne l'avais jamais vu. Pourtant je suis passé de nombreuses fois par là. De toute façon, je ne l'ai vu que quelques secondes et il m'a sûrement oubliée.

Severus éclata de rire.

- Oubliée ? Comment l'as-tu aidé ?

- J'ai consolidé sa fracture du poignet.

- Ecoute, je connais les Moldus. Tu as fait de la magie devant celui-là et de la magie impressionnante, donc il n'est pas près de t'oublier. Sauf, évidemment, si le Ministère de la magie s'en est mêlé. Combien de personnes étaient présentes lorsque tu lui as réparé son poignet?

- Nous étions seuls. Et je me suis enfuie très vite.

- Il y a donc une chance pour qu'il n'en ait pas parlé à d'autres Moldus et donc pour que le Ministère ne soit pas intervenu. Et là, crois-moi, cet homme, il va tout faire pour te revoir, ne serait-ce que pour se prouver qu'il n'a pas rêvé. Il te suffira de passer demain à la même heure et il t'attendra.

- Très mauvaise idée !

Eileen se retourna ; Metis les regardait les sourcils froncés.

- Comment ça très mauvaise idée ? s'insurgea Severus.

- Nous ne connaissons pas ce Moldu.

- Et alors ? Le but, justement, c'est qu'Eileen fasse sa connaissance. Qu'elle n'ait plus peur de fréquenter des Moldus. Tu ne comprends peut-être pas pour l'instant mais tout à l'heure, quand tu sauras tout, tu m'approuveras.

- Eileen n'est pas armée pour ce genre de rencontre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu crains que ce type n'agresse Eileen ? Un simple Moldu, elle le balaierait comme une plume de hibou ; tu insultes notre soeur en pensant qu'elle en serait incapable.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Sois plus claire alors !

- Eileen n'est pas prête.

- Je ne saisis toujours pas !

Metis tripota ses cheveux, ouvrit la bouche, regarda Eileen l'air indécis puis répondit :

- D'accord Sev, fais comme tu veux.

Metis se retourna et se pencha sur son chaudron. Eileen eut la désagréable impression que la benjamine refusait de parler en sa présence mais qu'elle dévoilerait sa pensée à Severus lors de leur prochaine discussion.

Enthousiaste, Severus s'adressa à Eileen.

- J'ai tout l'après-midi pour t'expliquer les moeurs des Moldus. Comme cela, dès demain, tu seras prête à le rencontrer…

Sur le chemin qui la menait chez Tobias en ce jour de juillet, Eileen sourit. C'était comme cela que tout avait commencé : par les révélations de Severus. Elles avaient permis à Eileen de commencer à se délivrer de l'emprise du Monstre. Commencer seulement, car quinze années de terreur ne s'effaçaient pas en une seule journée.

Eileen avait écouté toutes les explications de son frère sur les Moldus. Mais le lendemain, elle ne s'était pas rendue au village, elle avait juste fait semblant pour ne pas vexer Severus. Car malgré les affirmations de son cadet, la peur la tenait toujours ; et plus que tout peut-être, elle ne pouvait croire qu'un homme puisse s'intéresser à elle.

Ainsi, elle semblait ne devoir jamais revoir le Moldu au poignet cassé.

Heureusement Tobias, lui, en avait décidé autrement.

* * *

(1) Beaucoup de temps s'étant écoulé depuis le chapitre 2, je me permets de rappeler qu'Eileen a placé un sortilège antidérapant sous ses chaussures. D'où sa performance.

(2) Vous qui connaissez Dumbledore mieux qu'Eileen et Severus Prince, avez-vous deviné comment il a réalisé cet exploit ?

(3) nundu : léopard géant dont le souffle provoque des maladies dévastatrices (Les animaux fantastiques)

* * *

Rar Bill le Gros : Contente que la rencontre Eileen-Voldemort t'ait plu. Pour la confusion induite par "le souvenir dans le souvenir", je la craignais et, dès que possible, j'essaierai de rendre le texte plus clair.

* * *

Lors du prochain chapitre, nous ferons la connaissance de Tobias Rogue.

En attendant, une petite review fait toujours plaisir. Même critique car elle permet de s'améliorer.


	5. Tobias Rogue

Le Fils du Moldu

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés.

**Genre**: Drama/Angst

**Personnages principaux** : Eileen Prince, Tobias et Severus Rogue

**Rating** : T. Quelques scènes de violence.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents **: Juillet 1959. Nous sommes à la veille du mariage d'Eileen Prince et de Tobias Rogue. Les deux protagonistes se préparent à cette journée et se remémorent leur rencontre (en janvier de la même année, un matin de verglas, où Eileen a guéri la fracture du poignet de Tobias d'un coup de baguette magique).

Dans les précédents chapitres, nous avons suivi Eileen.

Place maintenant à Tobias.

**Personnages O.C. **:

- John et Altaïr Prince, parents d'Eileen

Frères et soeurs d'Eileen par ordre de naissance, de l'aînée à la benjamine :

- Aglaé, épouse d'Abraxas Malefoy et mère de Lucius Malefoy

- Richard, époux de Cassiopeia Wright (O.C.) et père d'Elizabeth Prince (O.C.)

- (Eileen)

- Severus, célibataire

- Metis, Médicomage, fiancée de Ralph Johnson, Médicomage (O.C.)

Elfes de maison :

- Diggy, elfe des Malefoy, mère de Dobby

- Blabby, elfe des Prince

- Sobby, frère de Blabby, elfe de Richard et Cassiopeia Wright-Prince

Moldus :

- Madame Baker, veuve, voisine de Tobias

**Note d'Auteur** : Oups ! Oups ! Oups ! C'est ce qui s'appelle du retard. J'espère ne plus recommencer et pouvoir publier avec un rythme plus compatible avec le respect dû à mes lecteurs mais j'ai encore quelques problèmes personnels à résoudre et je ne peux rien promettre.

Merci à celle (celui ? ceux ?) qui a (ont) continué à cliquer sur cette fic et a (ont) évité que l'encéphalogramme quasi-plat de mes consultations mensuelles ne se transforme en véritable mort cérébrale.

Merci beaucoup à **Mumtaz**, **fjudy**, **Circee**, **molly59**, **Valérie** et **Archea** pour leurs reviews. Je vous ai toutes répondu par courrier électronique, sauf pour Valérie qui trouvera ma rar en fin de chapitre.

La réponse pour Dumbledore était l'Eteignoir qu'il a légué à Ron.

**Tous mes remerciements à ma β – lectrice, Zazaone, qui, par ses remarques et conseils, fait exister cette fic**.

* * *

I.5 Tobias Rogue

- De quelle teinte vos neuf roses monsieur ? demanda le fleuriste.

De fureur Tobias Rogue recula le bras. Quel crétin ce marchand de lui poser cette question ! Il le prenait pour qui ? Pour quelqu'un comme lui, avec un métier et des goûts de femme ? Comme si les vrais hommes s'y connaissaient en bouquets, orchidées et autre !

Malgré l'affront, Tobias résista à la colère et se contenta de grogner :

- Sais pas. Choisissez vous-même. C'est pour ma future épouse.

- Alors dites-moi quelle est sa couleur préférée, poursuivit le vendeur.

Le fiancé d'Eileen n'en avait aucune idée. Et s'en fichait. Quel intérêt ? Ce n'était pas lui qui allait acheter les vêtements de sa compagne ou s'occuper de la décoration de la maison.

- Toutes, répliqua-t-il pour clore le dialogue. Elle n'est pas difficile.

Son ton dur, crut-il, le préservait d'une réponse ; mais, sans doute inconscient de l'irritation de son chaland, le fleuriste insista.

- Si vous essayiez un assortiment de rouges, de blanches et de roses ? Ou pourquoi pas un simple duo de couleurs ? Vous ne trouveriez pas cela joli ? Cinq roses rouges et quatre blanches par exemple, proposa-t-il.

Tobias ferma les yeux, serra les poings et, pour la énième fois de la matinée, maudit la vieille madame Baker. Quelle idée il avait eu de lui obéir et de se rendre à la grande ville pour acquérir rideaux, draps, vaisselle et fleurs pour l'arrivée d'Eileen ! A sa décharge, il fallait dire qu'il n'avait guère eu le choix : enthousiasmée par le prochain mariage de son célibataire endurci de voisin, la veuve s'était dévouée avec quelques amies pour nettoyer et ranger la maison de Tobias. En retour, ce dernier avait dû subir conseils d'achats, de décoration et de vie matrimoniale. Ennuyeux bavardage qu'il avait écouté et approuvé d'un air religieux, de peur que la dame ne se vexe et ne renonce à sa nécessaire entreprise de décrassage.

- Vous ne répondez pas, monsieur. Cela ne vous plaît pas ? Voyons. Du rose avec du blanc peut-être ? reprit le marchand.

Afin d'éviter l'éclat, Tobias posa les yeux sur les fleurs et trancha d'une voix sèche :

- Une seule couleur pour ces roses. Du jaune !

L'air choqué de l'employé surprit mais amusa Tobias.

- Mais, monsieur, balbutia le commerçant, la rose jaune… c'est impossible… ce n'est pas… pas une… (*)

Tobias ne s'amusait déjà plus. Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile allait encore lui sortir ?

- Neuf roses jaunes ! coupa-t-il. C'est moi le client ici au cas où vous l'auriez oublié ! Donc vous faites ce que je dis !

Le fleuriste lui jeta un regard torve puis lui obéit, attrapa les fleurs demandées, les lia en un bouquet qu'il enveloppa d'un plastique transparent et jeta sur le comptoir.

- Et un vase, ajouta Tobias.

- De quelle taille le vase ? aboya le marchand.

C'était pas vrai ! Ce jeune crétin se moquait vraiment de lui !

- A votre avis ? ironisa le fiancé d'Eileen. Eh bien… de la taille nécessaire et suffisante pour contenir les roses que je suis en train d'acheter !

L'espace d'une seconde, il crut que le commerçant allait lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Heureusement pour lui, il n'en fit rien : Tobias en avait maté de plus costauds.

- Quant à sa couleur et à sa matière, je m'en fiche ! ajouta-t-il par précaution.

Grommelant, le fleuriste se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique et en revint avec un vase allongé en verre bleuté qu'il plaqua à côté du bouquet. Puis il écrasa les touches de sa caisse enregistreuse, arracha la facture et la tendit à Tobias ; lequel paya puis sortit soulagé du magasin : enfin finies les fichues courses !

Ses achats sous le bras gauche, Tobias retourna vers le parking de la mairie, agrippa sa Vespa, entassa comme il put le vase dans les sacoches bourrées de rideaux et de draps, attacha les fleurs sur le porte-bagage à côté des assiettes et couverts puis enfourcha sa motocyclette. Dix kilomètres jusqu'à sa maison, arriverait-il avant Eileen ? Sans doute ; comme elle devait partir assez tard de chez ses parents et avait une heure de marche à effectuer, il parviendrait à Bevercity bien avant elle.

Il démarra et s'engagea sur la route, pressé de rentrer chez lui pour déguster une bière bien fraîche. C'était peu dire qu'elle serait méritée après ces heures fatigantes ! Quelle corvée de se marier ! Toutes ces traditions ridicules qu'il devait respecter… enfin, il ne pouvait agir autrement : Eileen tenait à ces rites idiots et demain Tobias devrait se lever tôt et se présenter avec sa future femme devant l'officier d'état civil.

A cette pensée il sursauta sur sa Vespa. Coup de guidon, embardée et il faillit se retrouver dans le fossé, qu'il évita de justesse.

Non de non, il avait oublié de se trouver un témoin ! Où allait-il aller le pêcher celui-là ? Il n'allait quand même pas se retrouver avec Madame Baker et son outrageuse sentimentalité ? Quelle horreur… à moins que… tant pis, il demanderait à un de ses compagnons piliers de pub, John par exemple. Comme celui-ci passait ses journées au bar du village, il ne serait pas difficile à trouver et Tobias effectuerait ainsi son ultime devoir de futur époux tout en buvant sa bière. Certes, il subirait quelques moqueries de la part des habitués : lui se marier alors qu'il professait le célibat depuis des lustres, ils n'allaient pas le louper. Mais tout s'arrangerait quand Tobias paierait des tournées : une fois imbibés, tous le remercieraient, le loueraient pour sa décision et lui souhaiteraient une heureuse union. Le seul problème serait de résister à la tentation de les imiter : ce serait ennuyeux d'accueillir Eileen ivre.

Mais sans doute serait-ce difficile car Tobias estimait à au moins cinq ou six le nombre de verres qu'il devrait offrir à chaque client avant d'obtenir ces éloges collectives. Et encore, s'il leur annonçait aussi qu'il allait devenir père ?... Non, mieux valait attendre pour ce dernier secret et se consacrer uniquement au mariage, il aurait déjà fort à faire. Car comment expliquer aux autres ce que lui-même comprenait à peine ? Et dont le peu qu'il comprenait ne pouvait être révélé aux non-sorciers ?

Tobias éclata de rire. Quelle tête feraient ses amis s'il leur racontait sa première rencontre avec Eileen ! Peut-être lui conseilleraient-ils de consulter un médecin… ce que Tobias avait failli faire cette mémorable journée de janvier…

Ces pensées le ramenèrent à cette matinée où il avait franchi la porte d'une autre dimension. L'expression n'était pas trop forte, et le premier souvenir du fameux jour lui venant à l'esprit fut lui plongé dans un état d'hébétude, une sorte de coma peuplé de bruits non identifiés ; bruits incapables d'atteindre son cerveau paralysé… jusqu'à cette clameur qui força son esprit engourdi et se transforma en paroles.

- Alors Tobias! Si tôt le matin et déjà saoul ?

La voix puissante le sortit de sa stupeur et il reconnut son interpellateur à son ton goguenard. Il s'agissait de son ex-employeur, le boucher. Mais pourquoi ce dernier le persécutait-il jusqu'à chez lui ? Car il était chez lui et il dormait, non ?

- Ma parole! s'écria un autre homme. On dirait qu'il n'a jamais vu son bras! Regardez comme il le fixe ! Il se demande peut-être à quoi il sert ?

- Possible! renchérit un troisième. Depuis le temps qu'il ne l'utilise que pour lever le coude au bistrot, il a du oublier qu'il avait d'autres utilités.

- Comme travailler par exemple! persifla le boucher.

Mais combien de personnes avaient donc envahi sa maison ? Sauf que… Tobias grelotta… il n'était pas chez lui ; il était allongé sur le verglas, pull et pantalon trempés par l'eau glacée. Comment diable avait-il atterri ici ?

- A mon avis, poursuivit le deuxième homme, il compte ses doigts. Il doit se demander pourquoi il en a dix à droite. Mais c'est à cause de l'alcool, crétin ! Tu vois double !

Cette réflexion réveilla un peu plus Tobias. Juste assez pour constater que son regard était bien dirigé vers son bras et sa main de droite. Mais pas assez pour pouvoir se souvenir de la cause de cette bizarrerie. Seule certitude : elle n'avait rien à voir avec le nombre de doigts qu'il chiffrait bien à cinq.

- Alors, s'énerva le boucher, tu te lèves pochtron ?

Toujours choqué, Tobias ne répliqua pas et regarda les quatre curieux d'un oeil qu'il devinait vague.

- Bigre ! Il ne répond pas ! Même son caractère de cochon a disparu ! La cuite est grave ! reprit le troisième.

Les hommes firent mine de se tordre le nez puis éclatèrent de rire.

Tobias ne réagit pas. Il ne comprenait rien. Combien de temps était-il resté allongé pour provoquer un attroupement de quatre personnes dans cette petite ville ? Et d'abord, quelle heure était-il ? Il croyait se souvenir qu'il était sorti bien avant l'aube. Et maintenant, le jour se levait…

Charitable, le quatrième badaud, médecin du village, s'approcha de Tobias et le saisit par dessous les bras. Aidé de deux des trois autres, il réussit à le remettre sur ses pieds sans glisser lui-même sur le verglas.

- Et maintenant rentre chez toi prendre un café salé ! ordonna-t-il. Rien de plus efficace ! Et surtout DEBARRASSE-TOI de toutes tes fichues bières !

Tobias murmura un "merci" quasi-inaudible et s'éloigna sous les rires. Une minute plus tard, il pénétrait dans sa maison et trébuchait à tout va, trop hagard pour éviter cadavres de bouteilles, canettes, journaux, feuilles de papier et vêtements épars sur le sol. Au centre du salon, son pied s'enfonça dans un vieil emballage huileux et il glissa, battit des bras, bascula vers l'avant et percuta de la main sa Vespa bleue posée contre le mur.

Le choc le réveilla tout-à-fait. Affolé, il se redressa et examina sa chère mobylette. Par bonheur, elle n'avait subi aucun dommage ; pas comme sa main qui gonflait et devenait presque aussi douloureuse que lorsqu'elle s'était cas… De multiples images jaillirent alors de son esprit : lui, allongé sur le bitume le poignet cassé, une fille en cape noire avec une baguette, sa guérison instantanée… il hoqueta… non, ce n'était pas possible, cela n'avait jamais existé… il devenait fou. Trop d'alcool sans doute, ils avaient raison dehors… combien de bières avait-il bu cette nuit penché sur sa machine à écrire ? Cinq, six, plus ? Oui, plus, neuf pour être précis, il avait épuisé tout le stock de la veille, raison pour laquelle il était sorti à six heures pour se ravitailler chez l'épicier... Neuf bières, c'était trop pour une nuit, il fallait qu'il cuve…

Tobias se précipita dans sa chambre, s'enferma, se jeta sur le lit et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Dormir… au réveil il aurait tout oublié de ce délire. Une femme avec une baguette magique ! Grotesque ! Quelle hallucination de gamin ! Le temps était loin où il croyait aux fées et aux sorcières !

Il dormit d'un sommeil hanté par la fille aux habits noirs. Maintes et maintes fois, il dérapa sur le verglas, maintes et maintes fois, l'étrange femme guérit sa fracture. Lors d'une chute plus violente que les autres, il se réveilla d'un coup à l'estomac, le corps en sueur. Et plus que jamais obsédé par son aventure du matin. Impossible cette fois d'accuser l'alcool : il était à jeun depuis plusieurs heures… il jeta un œil à son réveil… depuis sept heures pour être précis. Submergé par l'angoisse, il se leva. Que penser maintenant ? Devenait-il vraiment fou ?

Il marcha de long en large en inspirant quelques bouffées d'air. Ne pas céder à la panique ! Réfléchir ! Et d'abord... changer ces vêtements humides avec lesquels il avait dormi. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il attrape une pneumonie ! Balançant manteau, pull, chaussettes, sweat-shirt et pantalon aux quatre coins de la chambre, il prit dans l'armoire ses rares effets encore propres. Un peu dépareillés, certes, mais qu'importait ! Rhabillé, il retourna dans le salon, s'assit sur le canapé en cuir râpé noir et ferma les yeux. De nouveau des images de la fille s'imposèrent à son esprit. Celles du matin. Mais aussi d'autres. Plus anciennes. De la même fille. Et partagées avec l'épicier, témoin digne de foi s'il en était, car toujours sobre. C'était peut-être deux ou trois ans auparavant. Vers six heures du matin, tout comme aujourd'hui. Tous deux l'avaient vue passer de loin dans le village. Comment oublier leurs commentaires devant sa tenue ridicule ? Hilare, l'épicier avait même failli laisser choir les caisses de bière qu'il vendait à Tobias au tarif spécial "réveil nocturne".

A présent convaincu de posséder sinon toute, du moins une bonne partie de sa raison, Tobias examina plus calmement le cas de la femme en noir et conclut que la meilleure façon d'apprendre la vérité sur elle, c'était tout bêtement de la lui demander. Avec les formes, bien sûr.

D'abord l'aborder. Facile. Du moins si elle ne passait pas par le village uniquement tous les deux-trois ans! Mais Tobias avait confiance. A l'heure où elle s'engageait dans la grande rue, elle pouvait fort bien passer inaperçue même si elle s'y promenait chaque jour. A lui de surveiller la route tous les matins.

Ensuite la mettre en confiance, lui proposer un tour sur sa Vespa, l'inviter au restaurant dans la ville d'à côté... et la faire parler. Rien de bien compliqué pour quelqu'un comme lui qui s'y connaissait en femmes ! Dans un mois maximum, parole de Tobias Rogue, il connaîtrait le secret de la fille et de sa baguette.

Galvanisé par le défi, il courut vers la salle de bains pour se regarder dans le miroir : mieux valait vérifier son charme avant une opération séduction. Pas à dire, son physique était presque parfait. Pas beau, mais viril. Le principal jugeait-il. Un visage large, des traits durs, un nez d'aigle qu'il se flattait de comparer à celui de l'empereur Napoléon, un menton à fossette et des yeux noirs, "de braise", comme il aimait à les qualifier. S'ajoutait une musculature avantageuse, seul bénéfice tiré de son ex-emploi de commis-boucher passé à trimballer des carcasses de bœufs.

Tobias concédait toutefois que cette quasi-perfection était gâtée par ses cheveux, plus huileux qu'un fish and chips. D'ordinaire ce défaut ne le gênait guère et il arborait sans complexe son crâne brun et graisseux sans tenir compte des regards dégoûtés et des remarques de stupides snobs comme son ex-employeur.

Cependant, pour séduire les femmes, il avait toujours corrigé cette imperfection : il n'avait pas le choix, le beau sexe souffrait d'une obsession maladive de la propreté. Tobias soupira. Des jours désagréables en perspective… car corriger l'imperfection signifiait effectuer un shampooing quotidien. Et comme il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir quand il rencontrerait la femme en noir, Dieu seul savait le nombre de soirées qu'il devrait passer à se doucher et se frotter les cheveux.

Contrarié, Tobias quitta la salle de bains, remit son manteau et sortit. Inutile de penser maintenant à ce détail désagréable. Plutôt mener à bien ce pour quoi il était sorti ce matin : se ravitailler en bière, liquide essentiel à son équilibre et à sa créativité.

Sans incident cette fois, il acheta chez l'épicier deux packs du précieux fluide puis retourna chez lui. Avant de franchir sa porte, il vida sa boîte aux lettres dont il fourra le contenu dans son sac. Puis il s'assit sur le canapé, déchira un des emballages, empoigna une canette, l'ouvrit et avala une bonne rasade. Il fouilla ensuite son paquet de courrier et, saisi, renversa sa boisson. Le coeur battant et la main tremblante il s'empara d'un courrier trempé de bière et le regarda. Il ne s'était pas trompé, il s'agissait bien d'une lettre de l'hebdomadaire "_Nouvelles des Nouvelles_". Enfin ! Ils avaient dû être impressionnés de trouver un écrivain si prolifique : en trois semaines il leur avait envoyé toutes les histoires qu'il avait écrites depuis deux ans.

Tobias posa son breuvage sur la table basse, arracha l'enveloppe et lut :

_Cher Monsieur Rogue,_

_Je vous prie de cesser de nous bombarder avec vos récits d'espionnage, notre magazine ne les publiera jamais. Un conseil : arrêtez de vous prendre pour Ian Fleming et apprenez à écrire avant de tenter de publier ; vos scénarios sont inintéressants, vos personnages plats et caricaturaux, votre style banal. Toutes vos fictions sont juste dignes de rédactions d'un bon élève de sixième. Alors travaillez pour combler vos lacunes et ne nous recontactez plus avant une dizaine d'années._

_Bien à vous._

_Hugh Watson, rédacteur en chef de Nouvelles des Nouvelles_

Tobias resta un moment immobile puis froissa la lettre, se leva et la lança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Encore un qui refusait ! Quels cons ces éditeurs ! Comment pouvaient-ils rejeter ses manuscrits que tous ses copains de bar appréciaient ? Mais il ne se laisserait pas abattre. Il continuerait ! Pas question de refaire l'erreur de l'année précédente ! Quand, démoralisé, lui l'artiste avait accepté un poste de commis chez le boucher ! Un philistin hypocrite qui l'avait renvoyé au bout de six mois pour "paresse" ! Comme si réfléchir à des intrigues et à des personnages, c'était de la paresse !

Au souvenir de cette humiliation, Tobias décocha un coup de pied dans une canette vide qui traînait. Non, il continuerait à vivre sur l'héritage de ses parents. Il pouvait encore tenir un an. Et si personne ne voulait de ses textes d'ici-là, il vivrait dans la misère. Jusqu'à ce qu'on reconnaisse son talent. On était un artiste ou on ne l'était pas.

Tobias repensa à la lettre de Hugh Watson. Impossible dorénavant d'envoyer d'autres nouvelles à cette revue. Que faire ? Toutes les autres publications qu'il connaissait avaient déjà refusé ses fictions. Restait _"Textes au futur"_ mais le mensuel se consacrait à la science-fiction : voyages interplanétaires, extra-terrestres, pouvoirs surhumains… Pas la canette de bière de Tobias tout ça. A moins que… frappé par une idée, il courut s'asseoir devant sa machine à écrire. La fille en noir ! Raconter sa rencontre avec elle ! Un Terrien qui croisait une Neptunienne ? Non, rester classique, une Martienne. Mais le scénario était nul, il n'y avait ni action ni fin. Ou alors… oui… ajouter un passage où le Terrien sauvait la vie de la Martienne, agressée par quatre voisins peureux et bornés. Et puis… et puis… comment trouver une fin potable à ce récit ?

Une nouvelle fois l'inspiration foudroya Tobias. C'était simple : raconter la réalité en changeant juste quelques détails. La Martienne disparaîtrait dans le firmament. Le Terrien l'attendrait chaque nuit en regardant le ciel. Et surtout, surtout, il ne désirerait pas la revoir par curiosité mais par sentiment ! Un homme amoureux qui soupirait d'un air béat après les étoiles avait tout pour plaire au public féminin ! Certes il n'était pas majoritaire en science-fiction mais pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup ?

Enflammé, Tobias tapa feuille sur feuille, mangea biscuit sur biscuit, but bière sur bière. Jamais il n'avait aligné autant de phrases à la suite. Dès la fin du jour, l'histoire était terminée ; et lui saoul. Pas assez cependant pour l'empêcher d'aller au pub fêter sa réussite avec ses copains. Il s'accouda au bar et paya une tournée. Puis tout s'effaça. Mis à part quelques images : de grands éclats de rire entre amis, des bras secourables qui le traînaient par les aisselles et le déposaient devant sa maison, une bataille contre la serrure et la mauvaise volonté des portes, des meubles et du lit qui s'acharnaient à le fuir ou le percuter à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla sur le tapis de la chambre, sa montre phosphorescente indiquait cinq heures. Vite, il se leva et se prépara pour attendre la femme en noir. Une heure plus tard, nauséeux, yeux rouges, mais cheveux propres, Tobias Rogue sortit dans la rue et commença sa surveillance. Sans succès. Déçu, il se dirigea vers le pub voisin. Rien de tel qu'un peu d'alcool pour effacer des excès de boisson, seuls ces idiots de médecins prétendaient le contraire.

Tobias veilla cependant à ne pas exagérer. S'il rencontrait la fille en noir le lendemain, il devait éviter de se trouver encore dans un état post-cuite. Il tenait à lui faire bonne impression. Elle méritait le respect, elle lui avait permis d'écrire une nouvelle. De plus il était préférable de ne pas inquiéter quelqu'un capable de ressouder vos os d'un coup de baguette magique. Au cas où cette personne serait capable de vous les briser du même geste.

Mais le lendemain, pas de femme en noir. Ni les jours suivants. Tenace, Tobias continua son guet.

Deux semaines plus tard, il résolut d'arrêter. Mais un courrier de _"Textes au futur"_ ajourna sa décision. A sa lecture, Tobias sauta de joie : son histoire serait publiée, non dans la revue même, mais dans un magazine plus grand public du même groupe de presse, _"Les mots d'or"_. Impossible dorénavant de renoncer à remercier son inspiratrice. Et qui sait, elle pourrait lui être encore utile. Peut-être une soirée avec cette femme lui permettrait-elle d'écrire un nouveau récit ?

Quinze autres jours passèrent et Tobias commençait à désespérer quand elle apparut sur la grande rue. En deux bonds, il sortit de derrière son réverbère et cria derrière elle "Mademoiselle".

Elle sursauta, hurla puis se retourna, pâle, yeux hagards et baguette brandie. Surpris par sa réaction excessive, il recula d'un pas mais ne s'enfuit pas. Quatre semaines d'attente, il ne renoncerait pas si facilement !

A sa vue, elle baissa sa baguette et parut se calmer, même si Tobias pouvait voir le tremblement de ses mains. Celui-ci diminua rapidement : sans doute s'était-elle attendue à quelqu'un de plus redoutable que lui.

- Vous vous souvenez de moi ? demanda-t-il.

Hochement de tête positif.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous remercier la dernière fois, pour le poignet.

- C'était la moindre des choses, murmura-t-elle.

La moindre des choses ? Consolider une fracture en deux secondes, la moindre des choses ? Elle n'aurait pas eu l'air si sérieuse, il aurait pensé à une tentative d'humour.

- Vous conviendrez que vous m'ayez un peu... disons, étonné.

Elle rougit.

- J'ai quelques pouvoirs inhabituels... mais très utiles.

Un instant ses yeux s'affolèrent.

- N'en parlez à personne s'il vous plaît, supplia-t-elle.

- Je vous donne ma parole, la rassura-t-il.

Tobias Rogue la considéra un moment. Pas une beauté, c'était sûr. Il la devinait maigre et sans formes, même si ses larges cape et robe ne permettaient pas d'en jurer. Son visage pâle non maquillé, sa coupe de cheveux banale, son air triste, tout dénotait la fille résignée, qui avait renoncé à plaire. Tobias connaissait ce type de femme et, d'ordinaire, il les évitait : en manque affectif, elles étaient très faciles à séduire mais se révélaient ensuite d'horribles pots de colle. Mais, comme il devait percer les secrets de celle-ci, il n'hésita pas.

- Mademoiselle, nous pourrions peut-être aller au restaurant ensemble un de ces jours ? J'en rêve depuis que je vous ai vue.

- Co… comment ? Vous… vous aimeriez ? bégaya-t-elle.

Elle devint écarlate.

- Bien sûr, susurra-t-il.

Il s'enhardit à effleurer son bras. D'un geste brusque elle recula et dressa sa baguette.

- Je n'ai rien à faire de vous! hurla-t-elle d'une voix proche de l'hystérie. Ne m'approchez pas! Ne me touchez pas! Vous n'êtes qu'un Moldu et je hais les Moldus! Vous n'êtes pas dignes de nous.

L'attitude étonnante et pitoyable de la fille empêcha Tobias de répliquer vertement à ses insultes qu'il ne comprenait d'ailleurs qu'à moitié. Il la regarda pâlir, vit la panique se répandre sur son visage et ses yeux se mettre à courir de droite à gauche, sans répit, comme guettant un danger mortel. Puis elle inspira, se calma et murmura :

- Excusez-moi ! Excusez-moi pour tout ce que je vous ai dit ! Je ne le pensais pas ! Je le jure ! Mais je ne peux pas… pas vous expliquer pourquoi je…

Elle se tut. Tobias en profita pour reprendre l'avantage.

- Mademoiselle, je ne sais pas ce qu'est un Moudu, et donc en quoi je vous ai déplu. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'une explication devant un bon repas...

- Je vous en prie, oubliez ces mots ! Vous ne m'avez pas déplu.

Elle reprit quelques couleurs, du moins autant qu'il était possible pour une peau si pâle. Mais Tobias remarqua qu'elle continuait à jeter des coups d'oeil sur les côtés et même derrière elle. Il supposa qu'elle craignait qu'on ne l'attaque. Mais pourquoi ? Et cela avait-il un rapport avec lui et avec les insultes qu'elle avait proférées ?

- Alors acceptez mon invitation et cessez de croire que quelqu'un va vous foudroyer sur place parce que vous me parlez ! tenta-t-il. Cela fait la deuxième fois que l'on se rencontre ; au moins cinq minutes que nous sommes ensemble et vous êtes toujours vivante, que diable ! J'ai tellement l'air d'attirer les monstres ?

Il avait touché juste. Pour la première fois, il vit un sourire illuminer son visage ingrat.

- Vous raisonnez comme mon jeune frère Severus.

- Il doit être très intelligent votre frère, s'il raisonne comme moi ! répondit Tobias, sans ajouter qu'il plaignait le pauvre gars qui se trimballait un prénom pareil.

Elle se mit à rire. Bon signe, c'était le moment d'insister.

- Alors on dîne ensemble un de ces jours ? D'autant plus que je dois vous remercier ! Et pas seulement pour mon poignet !

- Me remercier?

- Grâce à vous, j'ai réussi à publier une nouvelle dans un journal ! Une nouvelle de science-fiction.

- Vous êtes écrivain?

A son air admiratif, Tobias devina que, dans le monde de cette fille, les écrivains jouissaient d'autant de considération que dans le sien.

- Mais c'est quoi la science-fiction ? Fiction je connais mais science...

Incroyable qu'elle ne connaisse pas ce mot.

- Je vous expliquerai tout ça devant notre repas.

Elle sourit largement, ses yeux noirs brillèrent et la rendirent presque mignonne.

- Vous êtes têtu. Mais j'accepte votre proposition.

- Ici-même dans trois jours à sept heures du soir. C'est bon ?

Tobias aurait aimé donner le rendez-vous plus tôt mais, pour être présentable, il devait apporter ses vêtements au pressing.

Elle acquiesça.

- Je vous emmènerai en Vespa, ajouta-t-il.

- C'est quoi une Vepa?

Tobias arbora un sourire supérieur.

- Mais simplement la moto avec laquelle je vais vous emmener à la ville voisine.

- La moto?

- Décidément nous aurons beaucoup à apprendre l'un de l'autre. Je doute qu'une seule soirée suffise... mais je serai un bon professeur, comme toujours lorsque je suis en présence d'une belle fille. Une belle fille comme vous, mademoiselle, mademoiselle...

- Prince... Eileen Prince, répondit-elle toute rouge.

- Très joli nom. Moi c'est Tobias Rogue.

Aucun doute, elle avait été émue par le "belle fille", compliment qu'elle n'avait pas dû entendre souvent, sinon jamais. Tobias profita de son avantage pour aborder un sujet qui l'embêtait. Du ton le plus neutre possible, il demanda :

- Avec quelle robe aurai-je le plaisir de vous voir à notre rendez-vous?

A sa grande surprise, elle éclata de rire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas! Avec une robe conforme aux usages des vôtres. J'en ai aussi chez moi! Sur ce, je vous laisse, ma soeur m'attend.

Elle le regarda et il vit ses prunelles s'embuer de larmes.

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien je vous remercie Monsieur Rogue.

A ces mots, elle détourna le regard, courut vers la sortie du village et disparut dans la brume de février. Tobias la suivit des yeux puis entra dans le bistrot, ravi d'avoir au moins deux jours à passer sans se restreindre sur la boisson ni se laver les cheveux.

De nouveau la Vespa frôla le fossé et Tobias redressa à temps. Voilà ce que c'était de s'égarer dans ses rêveries ! Mais il fallait dire que ses deux premières rencontres avec Eileen étaient particulières… Tobias rit de nouveau. Certes elles étaient spéciales… mais la troisième n'était pas mal non plus. Et elle lui avait permis de vérifier la véracité du fameux proverbe : le ridicule ne tue pas.

* * *

(*) Les roses jaunes sont symboles d'infidélité et ne s'offrent donc pas à sa fiancée ou à sa femme.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews des non-inscrits :

**Valérie** : Merci pour ta gentille review. Je n'ai pas pu, hélas, accéder à ton désir de publication rapide mais j'espère te compter toujours parmi mes lecteurs et j'essairai de faire mieux la prochaine fois.

* * *

Lors du prochain chapitre, nous retrouverons Tobias qui nous racontera son mémorable dîner avec Eileen.

* * *

_Review ?_ Essayez quand même d'être plus indulgents que le rédacteur en chef de "_Nouvelles des Nouvelles_" mais n'hésitez pas à critiquer si vous le désirez.


End file.
